What I Missed
by xXTrueTearsXx
Summary: Sharpay and Troy really don't get along, so what happens when a twist of fate transports them to the future and they discover they're married and have children. Will they continue to hate each other after seeing what the future holds? Major Troypay
1. Chapter 1

**What I Missed- Chapter one**

Summery- Sharpay and troy really don't get along, so what happens when a twist of fate transports them to the future and they discover they're married and have children. Will they continue to hate each other after seeing what the future holds?

Disclaimer- I don't own High School Musical or the characters

_A/N- I let others vote on what story they wanted me to write, and this one got the most votes, so here it is. I really need you to review this, so I know how I'm doing with it. And just incase you get a little confused at first, their past will become more clear with time._

--

_Life is so full of misunderstandings and misintentions that it's hard to know when something's true. Just like a mask people can hide from who they truly are. They go along with the words they say and the words of others, but deep into their heart, they know it's all some fool's game with their heart. Whether they're the fool or not...you heart's being played with as you hide behind your mask_

_--_

Sharpay strutted down the hall way of East High like a model in her designer...well, everything. Her hair was in loose curls and her make up was lighter than usual. She had on a pink tube top with a white halter top over it. Her skirt was short and barely made it past her thigh. As she walked down the hall her hips swung in perfect motion as many of the guys in the hallway stopped to look. Sharpay was definitely the most attractive girl in school, and she showed it off too.

Every now and then she heard guys whistle, girls whisper, and get looks. Some looks were envy (from the girls) and some looks were longing (from the guys). She ignored them all she continued down the hall and towards her 'friends'. She wasn't exactly sure who her real friends were, but she didn't really care to find out. So she put on one of her trademark smiles as she made her way over, with her twin brother right behind her.

--

Troy stood at his locker, occasionally smiling and nodding along with his friends but not really listening. He found it kind of hard to care when they always talked about the same thing everyday. It was either about girls, or basketball. Personally, he was sick of hearing about both, especially after his girlfriend, Gabriella, had broken up with him to go out with the twin brother to the person he can't stand the most...Sharpay Evans. He couldn't say he hated her, he just didn't like her. The feeling was mutual though, because he knew she felt the same. They constantly fought since Sharpay had joined into their group. Sure, it got on everybody's nerves, but they didn't care. They fought, so what?

"So Zeke, how was you date with the ice princess last night?" Chad asked as he smirked a little.

Zeke frowned, but answered. "Good."

"What, you didn't get laid?" Chad joked.

"Cut the crap Chad. I'm out of here."

Troy knew that Zeke hated it when the guys talked about Sharpay like that, and they knew that Sharpay hated being talked about like that too. But she gave them no reason to feel other wise. The only person she was actually really nice to was Ryan, Gabriella, and Taylor. The other times she was just acting to be nice...or that's what he thought.

"What's his deal?" Jason wondered.

"You know how he gets when you guys talk about Sharpay like that." Troy pointed out casually as he opened his locker.

"That's weird," Chad began. "He always gets mad at us for saying those things, but you always get into it with her and saying crap to her. He never gets that pissed at you."

"Because I don't say it behind her back, " Troy smirked slightly. "I tell her straight out I don't like her."

"Whatever, let's go."

--

"Hey Shar." Gabriella greeted her friend as they shared a hug. Ever since the summer her and Gabriella had really warmed up to each other and had become very good friends, much to every ones surprise.

Gabriella also greeted her boyfriend with a kiss and they sat down and waited until Ms. Darbus came into the classroom, making her big enterence. Most of the kids rolled their eyes, but Sharpay's eyes were locked on the front of the class room. Some may call he weird, but she loved drama class. She liked acting. Being able to put on a new personality if you will. It was life putting yourself in somebody else's shoes and living their life for a moment. She loved how easy it was for her to put up a mask to hide her true self. It was what she was best at.

"As I was saying." Ms. Darbus said to the class. "The musical is an important part of this school's history, and it's be well app-"

Darbus's rant was suddenly cut short by Sharpay's phone ringing. Everybody looked at her, especially Darbus. A few of the students who had fallen asleep at the lecture suddenly awoke. Sharpay blushed a light pink and looked at her cell phone. The name on her caller id almost made her jump, and her heart began to pound faster at the name. Her breath was suddenly caught in her throat as she looked at the phone with a horrid expression.

Ryan saw his sister's uneasiness and peeked over her shoulder at the phone. As Sharpay's expression was fear, Ryan's was anger as he saw the name. Ryan was about to grab the phone to tell of the person calling when Ms. Darbus demanded her phone. Sharpay breathed a sigh of relief and handed it over without protest, and Darbus continued her lecture as Sharpay sunk into her chair deep in thought.

"Shar, " Came Ryan's voice behind her, knocking her out of her daze. "Are you okay. I saw who it was."

Sharpay nodded her head yes, but knew she wasn't actually okay. But she'd be damned if she was going to tell Ryan that. "I'm fine Ry."

--

"I can't believe that nerve of that guy. How the hell could he just do that to her. After everything, I just can't believe him." Ryan practically yelled to himself as he walked down the sidewalk. He was still fuming from the phone call Sharpay had gotten earlier.

"Whoa, someone needs a chill pill." Came Troy's voice from behind him. Ryan turned around and his expression softened as the two began to walk together. "So what was that all about?"

"It was, " Ryan began as he tried not to clench his fist. "It was some old business."

"I'm completely lost here."

"Nothing, it's between Shar and I."

"Oh.." Troy said quietly as they continued down the road. "Let me guess. It was about some loser ex-boyfriend she had."

Ryan's face only grew angrier and Troy figured he shouldn't have said anything. "Kind of."

"Well uh, "Troy started, trying to change the subject. "Can you tell Sharpay that we got paired up to do this project together in English. I looked for her in class but she wasn't there, so...could you tell her?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool, well I'm off. I'll see you later." Troy gave Ryan one last worried glance before leaving. Something was definitely up with him, but he just tried to shrug it off. Besides, he had more important things to worry about...like the fact that he had just been paired up to do a project with the ice queen.

--

_I know it's pretty boring right now, but the adventure stuff with come up later. It just needs to build, and of course I have to have how Sharpay and Troy don't get along before I start with them going into the future and things. Anyways, I'm begging on my knees for reviews. Yes, I'm that desperate for them! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

--

_Sometimes the worst kind of nightmares that you have, don't happen in your dreams. Sometimes your nightmare burst into your life and f you're forced to fight to wake up. For some it's as easy as getting away from the situation, but for other their true nightmare is that it will always be with them and always haunt them. Memories are your reminder of the harsh reality that you can't escape it. You're trapped in your nightmare...all you can do is wish and pray you awake soon._

Ryan rushed into his house...well mansion. Trying his hardest not to be spotted by his sister. He knew if he did he'd only have to listen to a lecture. Only, he made the mistake of touching the banner on his way up the stairs. He slightly cursed himself as he saw the drops of blood he'd left there. He chose to ignore it at the moment and focus on getting cleaned up. He walked into the bathroom and began drenching his face with water, trying to get all the evidence of blood off of him. It seemed impossible considering it was everywhere. Luckily though, it wasn't his. He just had to smirk when he thought about whose blood it really was.

He shook his head furiously as he continued to scrub his bloody face. His nose was bleeding, his knuckles were bleeding, his forehead was also bleeding, and he was pretty sure he sprained his wrist. He was in pain, but it had been worth it. He cursed himself again when he heard Sharpay call his name. He quickly threw a towel over his face and cleaned what blood he could off.

As soon as Sharpay stepped into the door way with a shocked and terrified expression he knew he was caught. "Sharpay listen..." He started as she looked at his bloody knuckles in horror.

Sharpay shook her head vigorously. "Please Ryan, tell me you didn't." Her voice was shaky and almost desperate.

Ryan looked down in shame. Partly ashamed for doing what he did, and partly because he really didn't regret it. "I had no choice Shar. You have to believe me."

"Ryan..." Ryan saw tears begin to well up in her eyes and automatically felt sorry. "Is...Is he..."

Ryan pulled Sharpay into his arms, but made sure not to get blood on her. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.

"He is...isn't he?"

Ryan nodded his head as Sharpay cried onto his chest. "He is."

--

"No way in hell Bolton!" Sharpay screamed, causing Ryan to jump in surprise. He rubbed his eyes and felt a weird feeling in his gut when he realized it was just a dream. He shook his head slightly as he climbed out of bed and continued to hear the bickering of Troy and Sharpay who were in her room working (or arguing) about their project.

"Stop being so damn over dramatic." Troy yelled as he tried his hardest to keep his temper under control. Sharpay always had a way to get under his skin.

"Stop being so damn stupid then."

"Will you both shut up?" Ryan yelled as he burst open Sharpay's door to reveal the two shocked teens. Ryan was never one to lose his temper, especially not so easily.

As soon as Ryan saw the shock on Sharpay's face he sighed in regret. "Sorry." He mumbled. "I'm just cranky when I get woken up by screaming."

"Sorry Ry." Sharpay apologized. "We'll try to be quieter."

"Thank you." He shut the door and headed to the kitchen, knowing he wasn't going to get back to sleep after that dream. _If felt so damn real...I've got to do something about this._ Ryan thought as he made his way downstairs.

"Okay, "Troy began as the two looked onto their project. They had decided the faster they got it done the better. Then they wouldn't have to spend so much time together. "Where were we?"

"Well you were being a jackass." Sharpay started casually as Troy glared at her.

"I know you're a bitch but could you shut up for at least an hour until we get done?"

"Next time you call me bitch you better hope you have life insurance."

"Well next time you call me a jackass be prepared to be called a bitch." Troy smirked, pleased with his come back.

"No wonder Gabriella dumped your ass. At least Ryan has an actual heart." Sharpay shot back, just as pleased when she saw the scowl on his face.

"Said the coldest bitch around."

"You know what, you can kiss my ass. Or go to hell. I don't give a damn. Just get the hell away from me."

Sharpay was one of the strongest people that most people had ever met. Some thought it was because she was so icy, but the truth was that it was because she'd been through enough to not give a damn what people called her. It didn't even faze her compared to the crap she'd been through. And personally she didn't care at all about Troy Bolton's opinion. She hated him just as much as he was sure he hated her, if not more. Only she didn't know that Troy didn't actually hate her. She just always assumed that he did.

"Can we just focus on the project for a second?" Troy suggested harshly. "The sooner we're done the sooner I can get the hell out of here."

"Works for me." Just then Sharpay's cell rang. She made sure to look at the caller id before picking up. When she saw who it was a smile appeared on her face as she pressed the talk button. "Hey."

"Hey, what's up?" Asked the guy on the other line.

"Nothing, just working on the stupid project with stupid Bolton." Sharpay smirked when Troy glared at her.

"Fine, just try not to kill each other."

"Why not?" Sharpay whined, causing the guy to laugh.

"I'll talk to you later Shar."

"Fine, talk to you later."

"Oh, and Shar?" Asked the guy, amusement in his voice.

"Yeah?"

"Try to be nice, and not kill the guy. We need him for basketball." The guy said with a slight chuckle.

Sharpay scoffed. "Why? He can barely play anyway."

"Whatever, see ya later Shar."

"By Jase." Sharpay hung up to look at Troy, who was a mixture of mad and surprised. "What?"

"Was that Jason?" He pointed towards the phone.

Sharpay shrugged and gave him a weird look. "Yeah, so?"

"I just, "Troy shook his head."I didn't know you and him were friends."

"We have been since Zeke and I started dating." Sharpay shrugged again.

To her it wasn't that big of a deal, but apparently to Troy it was. What a lot of people didn't know was that Jason was one of her best friends. Since Sharpay had started to date Zeke she had spent a lot of time with Jason too because they were best friends. Zeke, Jason, Gabriella, and of course Ryan were the only ones who knew the real Sharpay Evans. They were the only ones she let her ice queen guard down to.

Troy shook this new information off and decided to get back to the project. Which was that you had to go on one adventure with your partner and write about it. "So what are we going to do anyway? We have to go somewhere."

Sharpay thought about it a moment before an idea hit her. "How about the wishing fountain in Haze?" **(I just made up a random town)**

"Wishing fountain?"

"Yeah, a lot of people go there. It's huge and a lot of people said that after making a wish there that it came true."

Troy shrugged, not being able to think of anything else. "Fine, whatever. It better not be stupid though because I can't fail this project."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I never have stupid ideas Bolton. That's your department."

"Why don't you get over yourself?"

"Why don't you go to hell?"

"Because I know you'd already be there."

"I hate you Bolton."

"I hate you too Evans."

_Oh yeah, this was going to be so fun. I hope I get the chance to push him in the fountain. Maybe he'll drown...oh, happy day._

_--_

_Well Troy and Sharpay aren't off to a great start, but it shows how they are. And the whole Jason thing was just at total random. I read a story where they were good friends and I thought it was cute. Anyways, the action e starts to begin in the next chapter, and if you didn't get the beginning with the dream you'll find out later. Hope you liked it._

_P.S. please please please please please review!! Yes...I'm that desperate. And I'm just gonna keep begging until you do review. So might as well do it now :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Disclaimer- If I owned High school musical then I wouldn't be here. I'd be swimming in all my money. But I'm not, so I must not own it.

--

"Evans." Troy said casually as he entered the Evan's household. Sharpay tried her hardest not to roll her eyes as he did.

They had to drive alone together for two hours to get to the wishing fountain and neither of them was looking forward to this. Ryan was actually worried they might kill each other, literally. Unfortunately, Ryan had his own project to work on so he could go with them to keep the peace. He knew that something bad was going to happen while they were gone. You could just feel it.

"Bolton." She replied in her ice queen tone. Now Troy was trying not to roll his eyes. He failed.

"Are you ready?" He asked impatiently.

"Just about." She grabbed her purse and refreshed her lip gloss before turning back to Troy. "Why do we have to go together anyway?" She wondered out loud.

"What?"

"Why can't I just take my car and you take your?" She asked in her 'duh' tone.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Because that's stupid. But what else did I expect from you?"

"Listen Bolton-"

"Guys!" Ryan yelled, causing them both to look at him. "Why don't you guys try getting along for once?"

Sharpay made a disgusted look. "Nah, I'd rather just hate him."

"Have you two ever even tried getting along?"

"Yeah in third grade. It didn't work well for us." Toy replied as he casually looked around the Evan's mansion.

"Well, why don't you try it again? You guys might end up liking each other." Ryan offered as Sharpay made a weird face.

"Puh-lease Ryan. Me and Bolton over here? That's the most disgusting thing I've heard since that woman who gave birth to twin monkeys."

"Wow Evans, that was almost funny." Troy added as he finally looked back at her. For the first time he took note of what she was wearing. She had on a pair of pink flip-flops, fitting jeans, and an orange and pink flowered strapless shirt. He hat to admit that she did look hot, but everyone at school knew she was attractive.

"Kiss my a-"

"Sharpay!" Ah, Ryan and his perfect timing. "Seriously just try to get along. I don't want my sister coming back in a body bag okay."

"I'm sure if the bag was pink Sharpay wouldn't mind at all." Troy sneered like a little kid.

Sharpay scoffed. "Could you be more childish?"

"Holy crap," Ryan butted in while rubbing his temples. "Just go before I get a headache."

Troy was already half way out the door. "I'll be in the truck."

"Hey Shar?"

"Yeah Ry?" Sharpay asked, returning to her sweet voice.

"If _he_ calls, don't answer it." You could see Ryan was worried for her.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I might be sent to prison for being Troy with a bat, but other than that I'm good."

Ryan shook his head, but smiled. "Just be careful sis."

"Don't worry so much Ry." She gave him a quick hug before heading for the door. "It's bad for your health."

--

Sharpay rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time as Troy turned up the radio. It was blasting some rap music. If you could call that music. Rap was one thing she just couldn't stand. It drover her nuts. It was like listening to the oldies with five elderly people singing along to it.

"Troy, could you please change it to something else?" Sharpay asked as nicely as she could.

Troy looked at her and back to the radio. "No."

"Come on Troy. I hate rap, please?" Troy was shocked. Sharpay Evan's was begging...him. He was so going to hold this over her head later. For the moment he decided to be the good guy and turn it off.

Sharpay breathed a sigh of relief as he turned it off. "Thank you."

Troy stared at her a second. Now she was thinking him? This so wasn't the Sharpay he knew. "You're just full of surprises today aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're being half way nice."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "This might shock you, but the ice princess does have a heart."

Troy nodded in understanding. "Yeah that's what Gabriella and Zeke always say. I never really believed them before."

Sharpay clenched her jaw as she saw the smirk on his face, but chose to move past it. "So now you do think I have a heart, huh?"

"I guess..." He trailed off, focusing on the road.

"You know this is probably the longest conversation we've ever had without yelling at each other."

Troy cocked his head to the side and back. "I guess."

"So," Sharpay started, staring out the window. "Do you still hate me?"

Troy was a little taken a back. He hadn't expected her to ask that. In fact, he never expected her to ask that. "I never hated you." He admitted honestly.

"Really? You acted like it."

"Yeah, well I'm a good actor." There was a moment of silence until Troy broke it. "You can annoy the hell out of me most of the time, but I never hated you." And for the first time in quite a while, Troy gave her a real smile.

Sharpay gave a weak laugh and returned her gaze to the window. "Maybe Ryan was right. Maybe we can get along."

"Yeah...maybe. But what fun would that be?" And once again Troy gave her an actual smile. If only the gang were here to see this.

"No fun at all." Sharpay returned the smile as they continued their drive.

--

Their little friendship didn't last long once Troy decided to take another route he thought would get them there faster.

"Troy, where the hell are we?" Sharpay asked, completely annoyed.

"How the hell would I know?" Troy replied, also annoyed.

"Hello, you're driving!" Sharpay yelled, finally loosing pertinence.

"Then shut up and let me drive then."

"Don't tell me what to do Bolton." Sharpay warned.

"Then... SHUT THE HELL UP EVANS!"

"Ah, you're the most annoying creature ever created."

"Well you're the coldest ice queen I know. Now just leave me alone for like five freaking minutes, okay." Troy even surprised himself by how calm he'd managed to say that. He partly expected it to come out in a yell.

"Whatever Bolton." Sharpay scoffed as she slid back into her seat, crossing her arms.

--

By the time they got to the wishing fountain it was dark and they were both pissed. They decided to just go to a hotel and get some sleep so they didn't end up completely killing each other tonight. They also decided to just go to the fountain tonight to get it over with so they could leave first thing in the morning. They didn't want to spend anymore time together.

"You know," Troy started as they came up to the wishing fountain, which was completely abandoned since it was so late. "This really was a stupid idea. I bet nothing will even happen with this stupid wish thing."

Sharpay rolled her eyes like she had been doing all day. "Will you stop complaining?"

"I deserve the right to complain. That's all you've been doing all day."

"Well you've been an ass all day." Sharpay shot back as she stood on the ledge of the fountain with her back turned.

"What the hell are you doing now Evans?" Troy asked impatiently.

"I'm making my wish Dumbass." She replied as she took out a quarter and placed it on her thumb as it rested on her curled index finger.

"Why? I bet this won't even work. Why waste your time?"

"Because I'll try any thing to just get the hell away from you." Sharpay positioned the quarter right and flipped it over her shoulder, causing it to land in the fountain. After she was done she stepped off and gave Troy a funny look.

"What?"

"You're supposed to make a whish Dumbass." She said as she placed her hand on her hip.

Troy rolled his eyes and walked onto the ledge where Sharpay had been. "What did you wish for anyway Evans?"

Sharpay smirked. "That I could skip ahead ten years so I'd never have to see your face again."

"Funny, "Troy flipped a quarter over his shoulder the same was Sharpay had just done."That's what I wished too."

--

_Wow...long chapter. Anyways, it's finally starting to begin. You can kind of guess where it's going now. Anyways, I hope you liked and please please please please review! You knew I was going to be begging. So please tell me what you think and review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Disclaimer- If I owed it Gabriella would have been hit by a bus by now. Haha, well maybe just Vanessa.

--

_Previously..._

_"You're supposed to make a whish Dumbass." She said as she placed her hand on her hip._

_Troy rolled his eyes and walked onto the ledge where Sharpay had been. "What did you wish for anyway Evans?" _

_Sharpay smirked. "That I could skip ahead ten years so I'd never have to see your face again."_

_"Funny, "Troy flipped a quarter over his shoulder the same was Sharpay had just done. "That's what I wished too."_

_--_

Sharpay groggily turned in the large bed. She buried her face in the pillow, but something was off. What sense she had at at this point remembered that her pillow didn't feel like this, or have the sent it did. Then she remembered that her and Troy had gotten hotel rooms for the night so they didn't have to drive back home so late. They had also did it because they needed time to cool off having another fight after leaving the wishing fountain last night.

Sharpay subconstinly threw her hand lazily back onto the other side of the bed as she turned once more. She was surprise when she felt a large bump underneath the covers. She slowly, almost painfully opened her eyes to see a sleeping Troy Bolton laying next to her. Which of course freaked her out because they had gotten separate rooms for the night.

And with all that was making no sense at all, Sharpay screamed, causing Troy to wake from his peaceful slumber. Jolting upright with a panic stricken face he looked at Sharpay with worry and shock.

"What the hell?" Was all Troy could say at the moment.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Sharpay screamed, obviously not happy.

"I'm not I'm-" Troy took a second to finally look around the room.

He had never seen the room before. The walls were painted a luminous yellow, a comforting, bright, sunny yellow. The curtains were white with golden trim. The scariest part...there were pictures on the wall of him and Sharpay with two kids. There was a boy and a girl who looked rather young. This freaked him out even more so as he turned back to Sharpay, who also had been looking around the room.

"Oh, God." Sharpay mumbled as she stood out of the bed, only in a small nightgown, but Troy wasn't complaining. Sharpay noticed this and shot him a glare, though still freaking out. "Troy this is no time to look at my ass. We're in deep shit here. Where are we?"

"You know, if I knew I'd probably tell you. Though I like seeing you freak out. It entertains me."

"This is no time to joke you jackass."

"What did I say about calling me a jackass?" Troy asked with edge in his voice.

"Fine, I'll just stick to ass." Sharpay shot back before consciously making her way into the closet and closing the door.

Troy watched her with the weirdest expression. "What are you doing Sharpay?" He asked as if she were nuts.

"Well you see." She started nervously through the door. "When I get scared I kind of...hide in the closet."

Troy couldn't help but smirk at this. "Shar, I'm sure there's som-"

"Mom? Dad?" Came a small voice from outside the bedroom door. This too, freaked Troy out, so he lunged into the closet to see Sharpay standing there smirking.

"Seriously Shar this is no time to rub it in my face." He whispered harshly as they stood motionless in the closet.

"Don't call me Shar."

--

"Marissa!" Called an eight year old Randy as he grabbed the cookie from the four year old's grasp, much to her protest.

"My cookie!" She called, reaching for it from her older brother's hands.

"No, you eat your breakfast. I'm going to go get mom and dad." For and eight year old Randy was very mature and looked just like his father with crystal blue yes and shaggy brown hair. Marissa though, took after their mother. She had blonde curly locked and deep brown eyes that would give her away in a minute.

"Fine." Marissa huffed as she slid back down in her chair, crossing her arms.

Randy shook his head and made his way up the steps of his five bedroom home. He always loved his home. It was nice, comforting, and you could always just feel relaxed and comfortable here.

He turned down the hallway towards his parent's room. "Mom? Dad?" He yelled through the door, no answer. He assumed they were still sleeping do he quietly opened the door to find they weren't in there. He stepped fully into the room, once again calling. "Mom? Dad?"

He heard some whispering through the closet at what sounded like 'Shut it Bolton'. He made his way to the closet, opening it to reveal a freaked out and shocked Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans.

"There you guys are. Marissa's getting into the cookie jar. She's hungry." Randy explained to his parents.

"Huh?" Sharpay asked, completely and utterly confused by all this.

Randy ignored her comment and looked at the two. "Why are you in a closet?"

"Um...We're uh...who are you?" Troy stuttered as he stared at the little boy. He couldn't help but think of how much he looked like him.

"Very funny dad." He said broadly. "Marissa's hungry and wants breakfast."

"Marissa?" Sharpay questioned.

Randy rolled his eyes at the two. "Are you guy's role playing again?"

This seemed to bring a blush to both Troy and Sharpay as they avoiding eye contact. "Umm...no."

Troy figured the best way to get information was to play along, though he really had no clue to what was going on. "Hey buddy, " Troy started as he kneeled down before the young boy. "Why don't you go downstairs. I need to talk to Sharpay."

"Who's Sharpay?" The boy asked clueless before it clicked. "Oh, mommy."

"Yeah.." Troy rubbed his neck awkwardly, not daring to look at Sharpay. "Mommy."

"Okay then." Without anymore protest Randy made his way out of the room.

"We have kids?" Sharpay whispered, almost unable to be heard.

Troy stood back up and looked at her. "Apparently."

"But, this can't be real. I mean, this just isn't possible Troy."

Troy nodded in agreement as he spotted a calendar on their dresser. He picked it up and read the date. They were ten year in the future. "Oh my God..."

Sharpay looked at him questionably and looked over his shoulder to see the date. "Oh my God..."

"H-how did this happened? This is impossible!"

"Maybe we're dreaming?" She offered, though it didn't sound convincing.

"Maybe, but what's the last thing you remember happening before you woke up here?"

"Just me going back to my hotel room being pissed at you because of our fight at the wishing fount-" Suddenly she stopped and it clicked.

"The wishing fountain!" They exclaimed at once.

"We both wished to be ten years in the future. I must have happened, but...how?" Sharpay questioned as she sat on the edge of the bed in a daze.

"I don't know." Troy sat next to her, also in a daze. "I didn't even wish to go into the future. I just said that to get a rise out of you. I really didn't wish for anything."

"Wanna know a secret?" Sharpay looked at him as he nodded a yes. "I didn't wish it either. I wished for something completely different, but how did this happened?"

"If you didn't wish it then why did you say you did?"

Sharpay smirked. "To get a rise out of you."

Troy chuckled and nudged her slightly, causing her to giggle a little. "Come one. Apparently out kids are hungry, and all this time travel is making me a little hungry also." He suggested, getting off the bed and holding out his finger for her to take.

She gaze him a smile and took his hand. "Does all this mean that we're friend?"

"No, it means we're husband and wife."

"That's a scary thought."

--

_Well...I got very little to say about this. I know some wouldn't handle it so well, but I didn't feel like putting everybody screaming and going all ballistic. But they're friendship won't last all that long cuz remember, they till have a long way to go and many fight to be had. Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!! That's the most important part!_

_-Peace!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Disclaimer- Nada. Not a bit. Heck, I even got this plot from an episode of 'Family Guy'. Haha...Brian cracks me up!

--

_Previously..._

_Troy chuckled and nudged her slightly, causing her to giggle a little. "Come one. Apparently out kids are hungry, and all this time travel is making me a little hungry also." He suggested, getting off the bed and holding out his finger for her to take._

_She gaze him a smile and took his hand. "Does all this mean that we're friends?"_

_"No, it means we're husband and wife."_

_"That's a scary thought."_

_--_

Troy and Sharpay trudged down the stairs of their 'home' for the first time. They had long forgotten the fact that they were about to step into their first role of parent hood because they were having an argument about the curtains that had been hanging in the bathroom, wondering who had picked them out. It was already turning out to be an awfully long day.

"Why would I pick those curtains?" Sharpay enquired as she and Troy slowly walked down the steps, almost afraid to go all the way down.

"Because those curtains were so you." Troy exaggerated, sighing slightly in frustration.

"Those so aren't me. Why would I pick those? They're ugly." Sharpay paused a moment, scanning Troy. "Just like you."

"Oh, so you call me ugly now?"

"Why, yes. Yes I do."

"Damnit, I don't have a comeback for that!" Troy threw his arms in the air dramatically as Sharpay bit back a laugh.

"Uh oh, daddy said a bad word." Exclaimed Marissa as she sat at the table in the kitchen, where Sharpay and Troy unnoticeably entered.

Troy and Sharpay stared at the little girl, as if in shock. Troy studied her face, she had Sharpay's bright, sparkling brown eyes. Her golden blonde wavy locks of hair. She was a very adorable little girl, and Troy couldn't deny that she looked unbelievably similar to Sharpay.

After turning his daze from the little girl, Troy turned his to Sharpay. She stood in her place, almost like she was unable to move from her spot. Shock was written on her face, but after a moment or so Troy saw a sweet small smile appear on her face. He looked back at the little girl and realized that she also had the same smile as her mother.

Marissa cracked under the intense gaze of her parents as she guiltily looked to the ground. "I'm sorry!" She blurted out, snapping Troy and Sharpay from all previous thoughts. "I was hungry and the cookie jar was right there. It was like yelling my name! I think its evil mommy!"

Sharpay's smile grew wider at the little girl's cuteness. "It's okay." She moved forward and kneeled in front of the girl. "So, I'm your mommy, huh?"

Marissa gave her an odd expression before reply. "Of course mommy. Who else would it be? Mariah Carrey?" _**(A/N- I just had to put that in.)**_

Troy and Sharpay both laughed slightly. Troy could already see that she had a good sense of humor, and obviously so did their son from their previous meeting in the closet. _Metal note: make sure to ask what his name is and also...never let Sharpay forget that I know she hides in a closet when she's scared. That's priceless right there. Oh and, stop talking so much in my own head. It might start to scare people._

"Um...I would very much hope not." Sharpay replied with a smile.

The little girl was just too cute to not want to make you smile. She had a contagious smile, much like Sharpay's. Even though Troy very rarely saw her smile a true genuine smile. Right at this moment had been the most at one time she had smiled in front of him. _Wow...she does have a really pretty smile. Okay, now I sound like a chick. Hey, at least I'm married to a total babe and have a cute daughter. Oh, and my 'son' looks like me. That's pretty cool. I really need to stop having conversations with myself in my own head..._

"Hey mom, hey dad. Did you finally come out of the closet?" Asked Randy as he entered the kitchen. Sharpay blushed while Troy grinned at her. _Hmm, she's cute when she blushes. Okay, seriously, I have to stop it right now!_

"Why were you in the closet?" Asked Marissa as she faced her mom.

Marissa was, by nature, a mommy's girl. She looked up to Sharpay. Of course, she also loved her dad just as much. She was quite the daddy's girl at time, but still went to her mom more when a parent was needed. Randy though, looked up highly to his father. He was what I guess you could call a 'daddy's boy'. Though of course, he loved his mother just as much.

Troy chose now to restudy Randy since he hadn't gotten that good of a chance before. He was the spitting image of Troy. His hair was light brown and shaggy, with his bangs swept to the side, often as Troy did his. _Wow, he looks so much like me...it's kind of freaky in a completely cool kind of way. Oh boy, here we go with the whole talking in my head thing. Eventually someone is going to notice me zoning out. Okay, stop your freaking myself out. Wait, is myself you're yourself? You're freaking myself, yourself...yourself. Yeah, now I'm just confusing myself...or yourself. Okay, I need to stop think now. Damn this brain!_

While Troy was fighting with himself in his head, Sharpay was trying to figure this all out. "Umm...Marissa!" Sharpay exclaimed happily as she remembered her name. "Why don't you and..." She looked to Randy and realized she didn't know his name. "Your brother go upstairs and get ready for uh...school?"

"It's Saturday."

"Oh."

"Listen guys, how about you guys go watch T.V or something?" Spoke Troy for the first time in quite a while.

"Okay." Randy took Marissa's hand and led her into the living room, leaving troy and Sharpay alone in the kitchen.

"Oh...wow." Was all that Troy could seem to let escape from his mouth.

"Yeah...wanna know something sad?"

"Your hair choice?"

"Bolton..." She warned.

"Mrs. Bolton..." He grinned.

"I was being serious."

"Oh, in that case continue." He replied sarcastically though she ignored it and continued anyway.

"Like I was saying, don't you think it's sad we don't even know our son's name?" She wondered as she sat at the table.

Troy took the seat across from her and seemed to think about it a minute. "Well we did just meet him, like what, thirty minutes ago?"

"Oh, that was so funny." Sharpay said bordely as she shot out the sarcasm. "You should be a clown. You already have the nose."

"Hey, I'm insulted."

"You should be. It was an insult dumbass." She smirked as he gave her a hard glare.

"There's children in the house you know?" He pointed out, motioning towards the living room where the kids had disappeared not to long ago.

"I know. That's why I toned it down." She replied innocently as she pouted a little. Troy rolled his eyes and got up, walking over to the fridge and looking at the pictures and papers that hung to it.

"Ha!" Troy cheered as he pulled a piece of paper from the fridge and turned towards her once again with the paper in hand. "His name is Randy."

"Who?"

"Randy...our son, remember?" He said slowly, as if she were a child.

"First off, I've only had a son for a day now. Second, never says _our_ children again. It scares me."

Troy rolled his eyes and studied more on the refrigerator. There were tons of pictures of the kids and Sharpay along with Troy. There was a wedding picture of Troy and Sharpay. Sharpay cringed slightly at the pure thought of it while Troy found Sharpay in the picture completely gorgeous. Though, why the hell would he admit that to her? Troy could feel Sharpay hot breath on his neck as she looked over him to see the pictures also. He admitted, he liked the feeling.

There was another pictures of Chad with both of the kids, it looked recent. All three wore matching smiles. Then another of Chad and Sharpay at what seemed to be Christmas. They both seemed confused at this, but went on to find several more pictures with Chad. There was a couple of Gabriella with the kids and one with her holding a baby, they guessed it was her own child. There were a couple of Taylor with Chad also, they guessed they were married now. But there were pictures lacking of once person...Ryan. There was only one. It was Ryan holding both of the kids in his arms as they were both asleep. Sharpay was kneeling next to him with a grin on her face, matching to Ryan's. It must have been taken quite some time ago because Marissa was still only a baby in the picture.

This, above all, made Sharpay's curious to why there was only one picture of her brother, while there was at least two of everyone else, including Jason. Sharpay searched the entire fridge, which was completely covered in pictures and drawing, along with report cards. Still, she only found that one picture.

Troy grabbed something else off the fridge and looked at it before giving a smile. "I found a report card. Their full names are, Marissa Claire Bolton, and Randall Marc Bolton."

"Okay, so I know what to call them when they get in trouble." Sharpay mumbled distractively as she continued to search the fridge.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you all zoned out?"

Sharpay looked at him and sighed, standing up straight again. "Whatever. Let's just figure out what we're going to do about all this."

"I say we call a physic." Troy blurted, not second guessing.

"What?"

"Sorry, I thought it'd be cool." He replied sheepishly.

Sharpay shook her head in part confusion and part disbelief. "I cant believe I actually married you without someone holding a gun to my head."

"Right, well..._honey._ Since I'm now over twenty-one, can I go to the club tonight?"

"You do you die." He decided not to argue...he wasn't really sure if she was kidding or not and he didn't exactly want to find out.

"Good morning." Came a familiar voice from the kitchen door.

Both Sharpay and Troy turned around, jaws dropped in shock, as they stared at the person in front of them. "Oh my God..." The mumbled at once. Partly happy, partly completely freaked.

--

_Small cliffhanger I must say. For some reason when I said that in my head it was in a British accent, anyways...in the up coming chapters (possibly the next) the mystery phone person from the first chapter is mentioned once again and you see more what happened with that. Oh, and something sad will happen. Well, already has happened, along with a big surprise for Troy and Sharpay. Especially for Sharpay. Actually in the next few chapters, Sharpay's going to have all the bad luck. _

_Anyways, please review!! If you loved me you'd do it!! Well, if not for me, do it for Randy and Marissa! They have Sharpay and Troy as parents...they deserve something! Remember, REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Disclaimer- Like always, I own nothing.

--

_Previously..._

_"Good morning." Came a familiar voice from the kitchen door._

_Both Sharpay and Troy turned around, jaws dropped in shock, as they stared at the person in front of them. "Oh my God..." The mumbled at once. Partly happy, partly completely freaked._

_--_

"Chad?" Both questioned as he walked into the kitchen. It was clear he had aged some. His hair was a little shorter and he looked more sophisticated.

"Hey guys. How are you guys doing?" He questioned as he grabbed an apple from the bowl in the middle of the kitchen table and took a bite. "The baby kicking yet?"

Troy and Sharpay shared confused looks. "Huh?"

Chad simply shook his head before kneeling down in front of Sharpay, rubbing his hand softly over it. "Hey little buddy."

"Why the hell are you talking to my stomach Danforth?" Sharpay demanded.

"Wow. You haven't called me Danforth since college. It hurts to be honest." Chad replied with a smile as he stood up, but bent down to talk to her stomach again. "Are you making mommy cranky little guy?"

Troy and Sharpay just stared at him like he was a sico that could kill them at any minute. "Chad...why are you uh...talking to her stomach?" Troy spoke for the first time since Chad had arrived.

"Just saying good morning to the little guy."

"Oh god..." Sharpay muttered as if finally dawned on her what was happening. "Oh my God."

"What?" Asked a still clueless Troy.

Sharpay turned her dark glare to her 'husband'. "I hate you." She wailed as she began to hit him over the head and on his chest, pretty much wherever she could.

"What the hell Sharpay?" Troy yelled, still quite clueless.

"You got me pregnant you stupid asshole!"

"I what?! I'm sorry I-OW!"

"Shar, chill." Chad tried to calm her as he dragged her off of Troy. "It's okay. What's wrong?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, still furious with the current situation. "This dumbass knocked me up."

"Well I didn't mean to!" Troy yelled in defense.

"What the hell is up with you two? You guys have been trying to have another kid for five months." Chad explained. Being the only sane person in this situation.

"Trying?" Sharpay whizzed around to face Chad with a disbelieving gasp. "You mean I actually wanted to have his child?"

"Um...yeah." Answered a very confused and unsure Chad.

"Oh my God." Troy mumbled, finally letting it sink in. "Oh man, I get her pregnant."

"Okay, you guys speak now. Tell me what the hell is going on." Chad demanded the two.

"You won't believe us even if we did tell you." Troy replied bitterly.

"Try me."

"Okay." Sharpay said, taking control. "We went to a wishing fountain and wished to go ten years in the future. Well, we thought that's what we wished for but neither of us actually did. Anyway, that's when we woke up here ten years in the future and have no idea what's going on."

Chad stared at her a minute with an unreadable expression on his face before he broke into...laughter? Neither one of them saw any humor in this at all.

"What's so funny?" Troy wanted to know.

"You guys are hilarious. Into the future. Good one." Chad laughed as the two just shared confused faces, again.

"Chad we're serious." Troy tried to convince. "When we woke up this morning we were here. When we went to bed we were in different room at a motel and were eighteen."

Chad didn't seem to take this seriously, he just continued to laugh. "Ugh, whatever. I'm just going to call Ryan. He'll believe me." Sharpay decided, going toward the phone.

At this, Chad's face paled and he looked to the blonde. "D-did you just say Ryan?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Oh. Come on. I think it's over now don't drag Ryan into this guys." Chad explained in a threatening tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Guys it isn't funny anymore." He warned, there was something in his voice that just didn't sound right. This only worried Sharpay.

"What happened to Ryan?" She asked, you could see that fear was in her eyes.

"Listen Chad. I know this seems ridiculous, but we're serious. We really did transport in time." Troy tried to convince him again.

"Chad...what happened to Ryan?" Chad looked back at Sharpay and saw the look in her eyes. He knew they were telling the truth. They really must have transported in time or else Sharpay wouldn't have that look in her eyes.

"Oh my God." Chad muttered as it all became real.

"You believe us now?" Troy persisted.

"I-I can't believe you guys actually...ten years?"

"Yeah. Trust us. We were pretty freaked too."

"Chad." Came Sharpay fragile voice once again. "What happened to my brother?"

Chad shook his head. "I'm sorry Shar...he...he died."

That was all it took for Sharpay to fall to her knees in tears. Her world was spinning and she couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Troy quickly made his way over to her, trying to comfort her.

"No...No. This...this can't be real. Please tell me it's not real." Sharpay begged as she stared at Chad, whose eyes were now also rimmed with tears.

"I'm so sorry Shar."

--

"Daddy?" Called Marissa as Troy sat on the couch alone. Sharpay was upstairs resting and Chad had gone to talk to her. Troy was so unsure of everything. How could so much change in so little time? It was so unreal, yet it was real. Though he did wish he could just wake up and discover it was all a dream.

"Daddy?" Marissa repeated as she came into the living room to find Troy with his head in his hands. She climbed up next to him and rested her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her.

"Hi." She said brightly as she climbed into hi lap.

"Hey." Troy replied once remembered that he was her father. Or at least that's what he had put together so far.

"What's wrong with mommy? Why was she crying?" Marissa looked saddened as she said this. She hated seeing her mom upset because she cared so much for her.

"Well...mommy's just going through a hard time." Troy had to admit that it was weird to have to call Sharpay mommy. Just plain weird.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

Troy hugged the little girl closer. "She's going to be fine. She just misses Uncle Ryan."

"I miss Uncle RyRy too." Marissa confessed with sad eyes. Her Uncle RyRy was one of her favorite people in the world.

"It'll be okay." He told the little girl. It was unreal to think that he, Troy Bolton, was a father. Yesterday he was sitting in a car fighting with the girl that was actually the moth of his children. Yesterday seemed like an eternity ago to him right now.

--

"Sharpay?" Chad called quietly as he entered Sharpay and Troy's room where Sharpay was currently laying down.

"What?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Whatever." Came her reply. Her head was buried beneath the sheets and her cries could be heard.

"Shar." He spoke gently as he removed the sheets from over her head. "I'm really sorry I had to be the one to tell you. I know it really hurts right now."

"H-how did he..."

"It's kind of a long story, and I think right now you should just rest."

"Please Chad? I know that in high school we really didn't get along, you know...ever. But please?" Her eyes were begging for the information. He knew he had no chose but to tell her.

Chad took her hands in his and took a deep breath. "Shar...he was...he was murdered."

--

_Dun dun Dun. You probably think you pretty much got it figured out fro here right? Maybe not. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, just you wait. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even if it was kind of short. I actually had to rewrite this because the first time I wrote it I hated it, so I came up with this. Personally, I think this was much better than my first draft. Well, please review._

_-Peace!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Disclaimer- I only have 23 dollars. Do you think I own HSM?

--

_Previously..._

_"Please Chad? I know that in high school we really didn't get along, you know...ever. But please?" Her eyes were begging for the information. He knew he had no chose but to tell her._

_Chad took her hands in his and took a deep breath. "Shar...he was...he was murdered."_

--

Troy sighed sadly as he ran his finger over the glass, rimming it with his finger tip. "I can't belive all this. First the whole being trasfored into the freaking future. Then finidng out I'm married to Sharpay and have kids with her. Now we find out that Ryan was killed."

Chad shook his head and looked down to the kitchen table, deep in thought. "It killed her when it happened. I can't imagine how she's feeling now."

"What did happen to him?"

"Apparently Sharpay and Ryan were mixed up with this guy. To say the least he wasn't a guy you wanted to mixed up with. He either killed you or you killed him. Ryan tried to kill him, but it uh...turned the other way."

Troy shook his head and tried to let the information sink in. "Do you know anymore?"

"No, sorry." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Maybe when Shar calms down you should talk to her."

"I don't know. We're still the same people from high school who didn't like each other. I don't think her feelings toward me has changed a whole lot."

Chad nodded and placed his coffee mug on the table. "So, I'm guessing you want to know about your life now?"

"That would be good."

"Well, you were living it up for quite a while. You played pro ball for a couple year and made good money. Then you got hurt and had to stay out a while. That's why you're not playing now. Sharpay was designing cloths but took some time off to stay with the kids, so now you and I work together at a sports bar in town."

Troy shook his head again and scratched his neck. "Well, when did Sharpay and I like...get married?"

"About two years after high school. You decided you were to much in love to wait until after college." He smirked before hiding his smile behind his coffee mug.

"I said that?" He asked in disbelif.

Chad nodded. "Yeah.Came right out of your mouth."

"Well, what changed? When did we stopped disliking each other?"

"Um...it was senior year and you two were assigned to some project together. By the end of the project you two were together. That's pretty much all I know about it."

Troy sighed and let out a deep breath. "This is a lot of information."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. You know, I uh...I think I'm going to check on Sharpay. Could you um..."

"I'll check on the kids." He finsished with a smile.

"Thanks." He gave him a quick smile before going upstairs. He stood at the door for a moment, debating on wheather or not to actually knock. _Come on Troy you got to do this. You and her need to be there for each other. Just be glad you're not going through this alone._

He took another deep breath and finally knocked. He was answered by a weak 'come in', and opened the door. "Sharpay?"

He gently sat next to her on the bed as her head was barried in the pillows. He couldn't imagine how horrible this must be for her. But he was going to be there for her. "Shar...you okay?"

She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head off of the pillow, just enough for him to see that she was crying, but he had expected that. "Troy..." Shae started weakly. "I just found out my brother died. Do you think I'm okay?"

He nodded and gently ran his hand over her arm in a way of conforting her. "I'm really sorry Sharpay. I know this is really hard on you."

She nodded meakly and dug her head back into her pillows. Troy looked at her sadly and subcontiously ran his hands through her hair. "I may not know a lot about you Sharpay, but I know you're strong. I know you can get through this and I'll be right here to help. I promise."

"Thank you."

--

"Okay, little guy. Make your move." Chad challenged as he and Randy sat down to play a game of checkers.

"Don't call me little guy." He retorted before making his move. "And I win."

"What? That so unfair."

"Sorry Uncle Chad. I won fair and square."

"I don't know about the fair part." He mumbled as he cleared away the game.

"Uncle Chaddy, can we watch a movie?" Marissa asked as she played with her dolls.

"Sure sweetie." He picked her up and rested her on his hip as they made their way over to the entertainment center. "Which one?"

"That one." exclaimed as she pointed to a Shrek movie.

"You got it." He sat Marissa down and out int he movie just as Troy walked back into the room. "So, how's she doing?"

"She's good. She just needs some time." He explained as Marissa ran and jumped into her father's arms.

"Daddy, where's mommy?"

"She's in her room. Why don't you go up there and see if you can cheer her up?" He offered. He figured if anyone could help make her smile it would be Marissa.

"Okay, dadddy." She jumped out of ther father's grasp and fastly ran upstairs to their parent's room. She silently opened the door to see her mom lying in bed, wathing TV. "Hi mommy." She gretted sweetly.

Sharpay looked up and smiled at the little girl. "Hi sweetie."

"Can I get on the bed?"

"Sure you can." She helped her onto the bed as Marissa placed herself in Sharpay's lap. "So, what did you need?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Sharpay smiled and kissed her head. "That's sweet. And I'm doing okay, thanks."

"You sure mommy?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She gave the little girl a hug and leaped out out of the bed, bring Marissa with her. "How about we go downstairs and see if there's any ice cream. Sound good?"

Marissa nodded excitedly. "Yes! Then we can watch the movie with Randy, Daddy, and uncle Chaddy."

Sharpay nodded and giggled at the adorable little girl. "You got it." She took her hand as the two headed out the door, ready to have a fun night.

--

"Hey." Troy protested, taking the can out of Sharpay's hands. "You're hogging all the ice cream."

"Am not." She protested.

"Are to."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Guys, you're worse than the kids." Chad interrupted with a smile.

"Fine, how about we share?" Troy compromised.

Sharpay seemed to think about it for a minute before nodding. "Fine." They both smiled as they began to eat from the ice cream can.

They had been getting along pretty well. They hadn't even had an actual fight consisting of the words 'jackass' and 'bitch' almost all day. They decicded that if this kept up they may not have a eason to divorce each other (Sharpay's threat). They agreed that if they were going to make it throught htis they would have to put aside their differeneces and get throught it together.

"Oh, by the way guy." Chad started, turning back to Sharpay and Troy who were on the couch with a sleeping Marissa. "Have you guys decided if you're going to tell people about the whole time travel thing?"

Sharpay and Troy shared a glace before Sharpay answered. "We decided not to. Not a lot of poepel would actually believe us if we told them."

Chad nodded and turned backa round. "good, because tomorrow you'll probably have quite a few people over."

"Like who?"

"Gabriella, Jason, Taylor and I. I think Kelsi may be coming too. We're just getting together, you know."

"Okay, but you're going to have to fill us in on everything. Like, who's Kelsi and Jason married to. Gabriella, who's she married to?" Sharpay wondered.

"Gabriella was uh...married to Ryan. They had a daughter together before he um..." He trialed off awkwardly.

"Oh. What about Kelsi and Jason?"

"They're married. They have two sons. Chris and Taren." he explained, still not looking away from the screen.

"What's Gabriella's daughtrer's name?"

Chad laughed and looked back at her. "Sharpay."

Sharpay smiled and raised an eyebrow. "They named their daughter after me?"

"Yup. Believe it or not you and Gabriella are best friends."

"Wow." She whispred in disbelief. "I didn't see that one coming."

Chad smiled and stood up, carefully taking Marissa in his arms. "I'm going to go put her to bed. I'll be back in bit."

"Okay, thanks Chad." Troy smiled at the two before Chad took he to her room.

"So..." Sharpay started awkwardly. "Where are we going to sleep tonight?"

"In the bedroom, duh." He explained cluelessly.

"Um...no. I meant in seperate rooms."

"Oh, come on. I've already seen you in your nighty. Can't get much more exposing than that."

Sharpay nodded and stood up. "Well then oyu can thank that mouth of yours for getting you a nice spot on the couch for the night." She smirked before flicking her hair and turning towards the stairs.

"Wait!"

"Goodnight." She called over her shoulder as she went to her rom for a good night's sleep.

"But I don't even have a pillow." Troy called in protest.

"Then I suggest you find one." She called in return before slamming the door.

--

_Oh, Troy got dissed! That had to hurt. Okay, this chapter was kind of boring but I figured you probaly wanted an update so here ya go. I'm sorry about spelling mistakes. I don't have my spell checker on my g-ma's computer, so I couldn't just check it._

_Anyways, this chap was mostly just to explain their lives a little more. Hope you like it._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

A/N- In the first chapter I forgot that I made Gabriella and Sharpay best friends and then in the last chapter I made it suprising that they were friends. I got mixed up there and I'm sorry for any confusion. Oh, and in this chapter, I made Sharpay talk to herself a lot because we havn't really got into her personallity much yet. I got the idea to give her more thoughts because I was reading this story where the charaters has thoughts a lot. There was one that I loved. Gabriella had insulted Sharpay and in Troy's head he was like 'fuck you!' Well, I thought it was funny.

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Again.

--

Sharpay slapped her hand against the pillow and grumbled slightly. She groggily opened her eyes to see a lamp sitting on her bed side table. _That's not my lamp. _She thought to herself as she sat up slowly. _Oh my God, this isn't even my room!_ She then remebered all of yesterdays events and calmed down a litttle. She had been hoping it was all some dream that she would awake from. _I guess I'm not getting off that easy._

She brought herself over the side of the bed and carefully stood up, as if she might just fall again. Her stomach started to grumble and she placed a hand over it, it was only then that she remebered she was pregnant.

"Ugh." She let out a frustrated sigh and made her way the bathroom. After she had taken a shower and gotten ready she made her way downstairs. Troy was already down there, sipping his coffee and reading the paper. She starred at him.

"You're taking this a little too seriously if you ask me." She murmered before pouring herself some coffee. Troy quickly stood up and took the mug away from her before she had goten the chance to take a sip.

"Are you nuts? You can't drink coffee. You're pregnant."

"I belive it's beer I can't drink. Not coffee." She smirked, before taking back her mug of coffee and taking a sweet sip, letting the warmth run through her.

Troy shook his head and sat back down, with Sharpay following example. "Did you rember that everyone is coming over today?"

"Okay, this is too weird. Now you're even starting to sound like a husband." She cringed and Troy rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying to be serious here."

"So am I." She smirked. "Anyways, instead of house parties I say we focus more on getting the hell out of the future and back to before. You know, when I wasn't the mother to your children and the world was still right."

"Where I knew how to use the toaster." He added randomly.

"You don't know how to use the toaster?"

"It's hard. You try. It only has like five hundred freaking buttons on it." He complained with aggrivation.

She just rolled her eyes. _The dumbass can't even work a toaster._

_"_Morning all." Chad greetd cheerfully. He took an apple out of the bowl sitting on the counter and reached down to give a kiss on the cheek to Sharpay, but she instatly cringed and he pulled away. "Sorry, forgot." He mumbled before taking a bite of the apple. "Hey Troy, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." He replied, standing up and taking the coffee from Sharpay's hands before heading to the door. Before leaving he turned back around and took a sip of her drink, with a smirk on his face still.

_I'm going to kill that guy someday. Somday soon. __**(Haha, when I wrote that the first time I wrote kiss instead of kill. So it was 'I'm going to kiss that guys someday'. I thought of leaving it, but it wouldn't make much sence.)**_

_--_

"Okay man, what did you need to talk about?" Troy asked once they were both outside.

"It's about Sharpay."

His face suddenly became unreadable. "What about her?" He asked in...concern? It sure sounded like it to Chad's ears.

"She might try to find out how Ryan died tonight and if she founds out how, she could possibly get herself into some serious trouble." He replied sadly.

"What do you mean?" This time he was sure. He was concered.

He sighed. "Whatever you do just keep a close eye on her. Don't let her leave without someone with her."

"What are you talking about. Please explain things to me here."

"I'm sorry. That's all I can explain. Just...make sure she stays, alright."

He nodded swiftly. "Alright."

--

The boys walked back into the house to find Sharpay looking confused as Randy pressed a few buttons on the toaster. Troy smirked.

"You couldn't figure it out either, huh?" He smiled, coming up behind her. He was a little too close for her comfort really. She could feel his breath on her neck. That was too close.

She shrugged. "Okay, so you were right about one thing. It was a little hard."

Usually Troy would have chosen then to pick a fight with her, but decided it was much easier to let it go.

"And this makes it go." Randy stated slowly as his mother watched in awe.

"Wow." She muttered as she looked at all the new technology there was on everything. _I miss when all you had to do was pop in a piece of bread and push the thing down. I also miss the days I wasn't married to Troy bolton...oh my God, I just realized something...I'm Sharpay Bolton! Oh my God., I think I might throw up! _"Oh my God." She muttered under her breathe as she puit a hand to her mouth. "Oh, God." She ran as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom, heaving over the toilet. She figured this was what it was like to have morning sickness. It wasn't fun...at all.

"Shar?" She heard troy call from the door way. His face softened as he leaned dow beside her, gathering her hair in his hands to hold it back with one hand as he rubbed her back with the other. They sat there in silence for a while until she was finished being sick. Even then, it was still silent.

"I hate being pregnant." She groaned, leaning against the wall.

Troy smiled and moved closer to her. "Not all it cracked up to be, huh?"

"Nothing like it." They both smiled and sat there again...in more silence.

"I just realized something a little while ago." She said casually.

"What is that?"

"I'm Sharpay Bolton now."

His smile grew, though he tried to hide it. "So, that's why you actually got sick, huh?"

"I'm thinking yes."

--

"Sharpay!" Gabriella called as she ran to her best friend. Sharpay hugged her back and looked at the little girl standing beside her. She bent down to the level of the girl and smiled warmly.

"Hi." She greeted her.

"Hi Auntie Pay." The girl grinned before hugging Sharpay, taking her a little by suprise, but she hugged her back all the same.

Gabriella and little Sharpay (Hehe) went into the living room to greet eberyone else as Jasona nd Kelsia rrived. Sharpay automatically hugged Jason. After all, she only remebered them being good friends. She was also good friends with Kelsi, so of course she got a hug too.

After everyone had arrived they were all seated around talking baout old high school days (A subject that Troy and Sharpay had brought up) and laughing about their Wildcat days.

Sharpay kept glacing to Gabriella and little Sharpay as they talked. She could see a lot of Ryan in Sharpay, and it only made her smile. After a while she asked Gabriella if they could talk in private for a moment, to which Gabriella had no objection to.

They sat down in the abondon kitchen. Gabriella was drinking coffee and Sharpay was drinking water. Troy and Chad had made her give up her coffee addiction. "So what did you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked.

She sighed. "I've just...been thinking of Ryan a lot lately." She replied sadly.

"Me too. I always think of him." Gabriella looked down at the table and Sharpay couldn't tell wheather she was about to cry or not.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh no." She quickly waved it away. "It's fine. It's nice to be able to talk to someone who knows just what I'm going through."

Sharpay sent her a smile and looked to the table again. "What was the name of the guy who killed him?" She asked quitely, barely above a whisper.

Gabriella seemed some what shocked. "I don't see why it matters-"

"I just...want to know. Make sure I got the name right, you know..." She trailed off after using her lame excuse.

"You of all people should know it was Dan."

That did it. That pushed her over the edge. Her blood began to boil, her face turning hot. Guilt was written on her face and she couldn't contain it much longer. The instant she heard his name it just threw her over the edge.

"Where is he?" She asked, using her 'ice princess' tone.

This again, seemed to take Gabriella by suprise. "Same place he always was. He got bailed out of jail right after the murder."

Sharpay nodded and grabbed her jacket. "Tell Troy not to wait up."

Before Gabriella could respond she out the door and on her way to lord knows where.

--

Sharpay stepped onto the freshly cut grass, her flip-flops clasing to the the ground with her steps. When she found what she was looking for she knelt next to the tombstone and starred at it. Letting a few tears escape her eyes before she started speaking. "Hey Ry. How have you been? Oh my God, that was a stupid question." She paused a moment to laugh at herself. "I'm gessing being killed isn't exactly you're definition of being okay. I just...I want you to know that I'm sorry. This is all my fault, I know you were just trying to protect me, and I...I'm just so sorry Ryan." She paused again and wiped the tears now streaming down her cheeks. "I just wish you were here right now. I really really need you right now. I'm so confused and I'm...I'm scared. I mean, I wake up one morning and I'm here ten years later with a son and a daughter. A baby on the way even, and I'm married to Troy Bolton. How did that even happen?"

She wiped away a few more tear before continuing. "God, I miss you so much Ry. It's only been two day since I've seen you in my head, but it feels like an eternity. These last two days have been so...amazing." She said quitely, sighing to herself. "Not amazing as in, I'm married to Troy Bolton. Haha, I snagged him, but as in...I was transported ten years in the future. I know if you were here you wouldn't believe me for a second. But I wouldn't lie to you. I love you big brother. I just wish you were here."

She sat there a moment, tracing his name engraved on the stone with her index finger when suddenly there was a light behind her. She whipped her head around to find a spot near her glowing. Which of course, would freak any normal person out. Especially being in a cementary.

_What now? Am I being abducted by aliens?!_

Once the glow had faded you could see an outline of a body. There stood a boy, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a warm smile on his face.

Sharpay starred at the figured in shock. _This can't be happening._

"R-Ryan?"

--

_What? I can make them go into the future but I can't make Ryan live again? Jeez, people. Hehe. Sorry I had to cut it short, but I figured that was a good place to leave it. Sorry for my lack of ability to describe details. I was going to have sharpaya nd Ryan talk in this chapter, but I decided it would be too long because I also have something else planned for the next chapter too._

_Anyways, I hope you liked it and please review. Even if it is pretty boring right now. Thanks! _

_BTW- sorry for an spelling erros. I still don't have my spell checker._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

A/N- I've been drinking Vitamin water all night. It's suppose to help you focus, and guess what? It does! It also makes you hyper...and it's after 2am. Hehe.

--

"H-How c-could this be h-happening?" Sharpay stuttered as she looked into her brother's eyes. They were blue, as always, warm, loving, caring. Everything you'd see in a brother's eyes.

Ryan smiled. "I called in a favor with the big guy." He said simply, motioning to the sky.

Sharpay's expression was one thing...shock. "You...you asked God to-"

"No, no." Ryan shook his head, laughing slightly. "I'm not exactly in direct link to him. I meant the head angel."

Sharpay looked at him as if he were crazy. "Why do I not believe a word coming from your mouth?"

Ryan let out a hearted laugh, he then moved toward Sharpay. She stepped back, not knowing what else to do, and he just shook his head. "Come on, it's still me. Don't be afraid." He whispered gently before gathering Sharpay in his arms.

Sharpay was amazed. Beyond amazed even. It was so...sureal and unbelieveable. Uncontiously she let her hand wonder over his shoulder, just to make sure he was real. "How is thi-"

"Just believe Shar." He replied simply.

"You need to let me finish a sentence."

Ryan laughed again, cupping Sharpay's cheek. "I've missed you so much."

"I miss you too Ry." She replied gently, placing her hand over his.

He smiled. "So I believe you need to talk to me. Or was this trip for nothing?"

"Okay, here's the thing. Troy an-"

"I know." He nodded, cutting her off again. "I see everything."

She nodded slowly. Can you help me?"

"What are big brother's for?"

"You're only older by a few minutes." She remarked, smirking.

"A few minutes mean a lot."

"Not really."

"Yes it does." He shot back.

"No it doesn't."

"Shar, I came all the way from Heaven. Can we not have this discussion?"

Sharpay smiled tenderly and nodded. "Any advice for me? Like, how do I-"

"Get back to before?" He asked knowingly.

"You always did have the habbit of cutting me off mid sentence."

Ryan let out another laugh as he and Sharpay sat on a near by bench. "Trust me Shar. When it's time for you to go home you'll just know."

She stared at him. "That's it?"

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Sorry, that's all I got. I was never good with the whole Dr. Phil thing."

Sharpay smiled and laid her head on Ryan's comforting shoulder. "I love you Ry."

"I love you too Shar."

"How did this happen?"

Ryan sighed and turned to face her, looking her dead in the eye. "i was doing my job as a brother. I was protecting you."

"But Ryan-"

"No Shar." He cut her off, shaking his head furiously. "I couldn't save mom, but I was damned if I was going to let him hurt oyu even more than he already had."

Sharpay's eyes welled up with tears as she placed her hand on Ryan's cheek. "But you didn't have to die for me Ryan. I love you, and I never wanted you to get hurt."

"I love you too Shar, but you had so much to live for."

"So did you."

Ryan nodded, tears also evident in his eyes. "You mean the world to me Shar. There is never a day in the world that you are not my sister and I am not your brother. That means everything to me, and if giving my life to save yours is what it took to save you...I wouls have done it over and over again Shar."

Sharpay nodded through tears, suddenly lunging into her brothers arms, clinging to him. "I'm not going to let him get away with this."

Ryan's eyes widened at her worlds, instatly bringing her away so he could look at her. "Don't even say that Sharpay. Don't go near him. Ever." His voice was strong and stern, meaning that he was absolutely serious.

"I can't let him get away with this. I just can't."

Ryan shut his eyes tightly, shaking his head. "No Shar. Absolutely not. Ben is the past. Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing you still give a damn. He's just some asshole that messed with our past. He's nothing more."

Sharpay stared at him. Anger was evident in her eyes, but not anger to Ryan. "He killed our mother. Right in front of me while he was trying to get to me. He killed you too Ryan. He destroyed me. He destroyed us."

Ryan took hold of her shoulders, once again gathering her in his arms. "I died to make sure you were safe. Mom died to make sure you were safe, and we did it becauise we love you. Please Shar, just please...please don't do anything." His voice cracker. He was begging her.

Sharpay nodded and she cried on her brother's shoulder. "I can't believe all this."

"What?"

"Time traveling. You dieing. Me talking to you after you died. This is just too much.

"Not to mention you're pregnant."

"Not helping."

"Sorry." He smiled a little as he pulled her closer. "I'll always be here you know. I don't mean to sound corny, but it's true what they say. You'll always be in my heart and I know I'll always be in yours."

Sharpay sighed in content, pulling away slowly so she could face him. "You're my twin brother Ry. You're more than just in my heart, you're a part of it."

He smiled. "Now that was corny."

She laughed and playfully smacked his arm. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know the feeling." He replied honestly. He sighed. "I have to get back. I only get so long to be down here." He remarked, standing up with Sharpay following motion.

"Do you really have to go Ry?"

He smiled again, placing a hand on her cheek. "Remember what I said Shar. I love you sis. I love you so much."

She nodded, tears welling. "I love you Ry. I really really love you." She once again found herself in his arms, hugging him as tightly as she possibly could. After a moment the glow that she had seen before reappeared and Ryan was gone. She stood there, dumbfounded. And she cried.

--

Sharpay walked through the empty park, letting her tears fall freely. She didn't care if anyone saw her cry. She didn't care if she didn't look strong. She just didn't care anymore.

_Flashback..._

_Sharpay breathlessly made it to the top of the stairs. She looked back once, hearing a scream._

_"You bitch, where is she?" She heard Dan yell from the living room, his hands surrounding the throat of her terrified mother._

_"I-I don't know. She's...she's not here." She replied causiously._

_His hands wrapped around her throat tighter, pushing her against the wall. "Where the hell is she? She's mone, you can't keep her from me!"_

_Sharpay's breath caught in her throat again, and quickly moved farhter up the stairs when he saw Dan dragging her mother up them harshly. _

_"You bitch. If you won't tell me where the hell she is I'll find out myself." He spat as he moved into one of the bedrooms, not knowing that Sharpay was hiding in the closet. __**(That's why she hides in closet when she's scared.)**_

_The door was creaked opend slightly, just enough for Sharpay to see them, but not for them to see her or even notice. She saw as Dan pushed her mother to the ground after searching the room. He pulled out a knife and held it to her throat._

_"Now are you going to tell me where she's at?" _

_She stared at him, suddenly very couragious. "Don't touch my daughter you sick bastard." She spat, spitting in his eye._

_"You're going to pay for that." The knife neared her throat and she repressed the urge to gulp. Her eyes moved to the side, to the closet. Her eyes locked with Sharpay's. Sharpay had a pleading, guily, begging, helpless look in her eye. Her mother's were sad and sorry. As if speaking with their eyes, her mother slightly told her daughter she loved her with a look, Sharpay retured it, mouthing 'I love you mom. I'm so sorry' before her mother was killed infront of her._

_End of Flashback..._

Her heart broken, thinking back to that day. Her eyes were swollen and red, her cheeks tear stained. She felt so much guilt at this moment, it was unbearable. Her mother had died protecting her. Her own twin brother had died protecting her. how was she suppose to live with that.

She wondered aimlessly through the park, her mind full of thoughts she could express. "I love you mom. I love you Ry." She whispered to the sky before accidenly running into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized to the elderly woman.

"Oh, it's fine dear." She replied sweetly. She frowned when she caught a look at the girl. "What's wrong. You look so...sad."

Sharpay sighed, but smiled politly at the nice woman. "It's just been a very long day. Actually been a very long couple of days."

"Oh, I have those too."

_You have no idea." _Sharpay thought bitterly to herself. "Did you ever wake up once morning married to a guy you didn't even like with children you didn't even know and discover you're brother died to save you and now you feel incredibly guily because you have no idea what's going on or what's happening. Everything once good in your life has completely blown up in your face and nothing's how it's suppose to be. You just can't help but wonder where the hell all this time went. Now I have to deal with tha fact that both my mom and brother, who both mean the world to me, died trying to protect me, and being married to a guy that no matter how hard you try to fight it and deny all feelings for you can't help but notice his stupid blue eyes or that stupid charmimg smile. I don't want to have feelings for him. Lord knows I don't but I can't help it and I feel so lost and confused and so damn helpless."

Sharpay took a deep breath abd tried to calm her tears as the woman stared at her in shock. Sharpay quickly tried to cover her slip up. "I'm so sorry for just exploding. I'm just...I'm just so scared."

The elderly woman nodded and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's perfectly alright dear. Life gets to us all. But I can tell you're a strong woman. I can see it in your eyes."

Sharpay looked at her in shock. "How can you be so understanding?" She wondered out loud.

The woman laughed and shook her head thoughfully. "I've had my many years to learn."

Sharpay smiled warmly at her. "Thank you. I needed someone to just understand."

She smiled back, just as warmly. "You're welcome. Now maybe you should go talk this over with your hisband. Maybe his stupid blue eyes and stupid charming smile will help."

Sharpay laughed weakly. "Thank you." She repeated sincerly. "I hope I see you again."

"I hope so too." The gave each other one final goodbye before Sharpay made her way home. The elderly woman looked to the sky, a large smile on her face.

--

"Sharpay!" Troy yelled as Sharpay entered their home. He instatly ran to her, gripping her in his arms tightly. "God, I was so worried about you."

Despite herself, she smiled and hugged him back. "I'm fine. I just went to talk to Ryan." This earned her some curious and worried glances, and she quickly covered herself. "At the cementary. You know, talking to his grave."

Everyone nodded and soem sighed, it was then that both Troy and Sharpay realized that Troy still had his hands resting on her hips. He quickly pulled back, a blush on both their faces.

"Troy." Sharpay started softly. "Can I talk to you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sure."

She took his hand and led him unstairs. Despite himself Troy couldn't help but feel a tingling at the contact. she led him to their bedroom, closing the door behind her and setting themselves down on the bed.

"Okay, what's this about?" Troy asked.

She took a deep breath. "I think we've come a long way since a few days again when we were constintly fighting, right?"

He nodded. "Definitly." He replied truthfully. And it was the truth. Neither could believe how much they had grown up and matured over such a short peroid of time, and how much closer they had gotten, even if it asn't that close. They had still come a long way.

"So, can I be completely honest with you?"

"Of course."

She sighed. "through all of this confusion and panic and everything...for some reason I've been feeling...weird lately. And before you say anything it's not becaise I'm pregnant. this is more than that. I know you're probably not going to feel the same and you're going to taunt and laugh at me forever most likely but for omse reason I suddenly have thses strage feelings for you. Like, I don't just hate you anymore, but I htink I'm actually falling for you, but I don't how insane that is, but-" She didn't get any farhter with her rambling because Troy cut her off...with his lips.

He pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist as his other played with her hair. Her hands rested on each of his shoulder, kissing him back with just as much force as he was giving. There was just something so passinate and content with that kiss. It was like they were bother just...complete. And they liked it...a lot.

After a while they pulled away from lack of air, resting their forheads against eacgh others. "You talk too much." He murmed.

--

_I don't really have much to say for this chapter really. It pretty much explains itself. Oh, and by the way, check out my new story 'Newlyweds'. (Yes, I'm advertising, but this is only the first time) Anyways, if you liked the movie 'Just Married' (With Ashton Kutcher and Britney Murphy) thebn you should really check it out. Anyways, I hope you got your fill of drama/humor/Troypayness from this chapter. And please don't ask how Ryan came back to life, it's complicated._

_I'm so sorry for any spelling errors, but it's late and I was suppose to be asleep 2 hours ago and I still don't have my spell checker._

_Hope you liked it and as always, you must review. Because we all know how giddy they make you inside. Hehe._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Disclaimer- Do you think I own anything...no.

A/N- Another original Character. You also learn more about Ben and Sharpay's hard past. It's quite sad at the end actually. Oh, and Troy's starting to find out his real feelings for Sharpay.

--

Sharpay rolled her eyes, carefully looking through the drawers in the bedroom. "You're pointless to have around, you know that."

Troy smirked as he leaned against the pillow in the bedroom. "I do too have a point." He quitely moved behind her, placing kissed on her neck until reaching her lips. "See, there's my point."

Sharpay shook her head, smiling still. "Here's another point. Clean out the closet."

"What?"

"I need to find something else to wear and I'm sort of afraid of what of yours I could find in there."

"What about me?" He asked defensivly. "What if I run into something of yours like your underwear or...thongs." His smile grew wider as he instatly made his way to the closet.

Sharpay sighed and rolled her eyes. "See, pointless." She said to herself, making her way back downstairs to see Marissa reaching for the cookie jar. "No baby, no cookies." She reminded firmly to her daughter.

It had been two weeks since she and Troy had kissed and she had talked to Ryan. Sharpay found it suprising how well they had stepped into their roles as parents and how quickly. They both loved Randy and Marissa very much and had also learned a lot about each other in the process. They actually felt like a family, and she wasn't going to lie...it was nice.

She found herself becoming close to Chad and her friendship with Gabriella was stronger than ever. She and Troy did fight an awful lot, but never anything major. At the end of the day they were just there for each other, and as much as both tried to fight it at first...they were falling in love.

"But mommy!" Marissa fought, a pout on her face.

"I'm sorry honey, but it's not good to eat cookies before dinner. But you can have one after, okay."

"Promise?"

"Of course." Sharpay smiled warmly, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"DAD!" Randy raged as he stepped into the house. It only took a few seconds before Troy came flying into the kitchen.

"What is it?" He asked, panic in his voice.

"My bike broke." He explained innocently as Troy's heart was returning to it's normal beat.

Troy looked over to Sharpay, who was currently laughing at the situation. "Stop laughing, would you? I know where your thongs are now." She instatly stopped laughing and started at him.

"Where are they?"

He smirked. "My secret." He laughed at Sharpay expession as he and Randy made their way to the door.

"Troy Bolton!" Sharpay called after him angerly.

"Sharpay Bolton!" He mimicked her before closing the door, leaving Sharpay and Marissa alone again.

"Mommy," Marissa started, looking at her mom with innocent eyes. "What are thongs?"

"There um...shoes."

--

"Woah." Troy let slip as he studied the damage on Randy's bike. "How did this happen?"

He shrugged and looked around, anywhere but Troy's face. "Chipmunks?"

Troy stared at him. "Come on. I know you aren't dumb enough to believe that I would believe that."

"Well...seeing is believe, but believing is seeing."

"First off, stop trying to confuse me. Second, you stole that from a movie."

"Sorry dad." He aplogized, kmeeling by his dad as the began to repair the poor bike. "Can I ask you something dad?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What does love feel like?" He asked suddenly, causing Troy to look at him. "I think I love this girl, but I'm not sure."

Troy chuckled a bit and looked back to the bike. "I think you're a little too young to know what love is."

"Well, how does love feel then?"

"It's..it's" Troy struggled for words before catching a glimpse into the kiched widow where Sharpay was laughing with Marissa as they made dinner. "It's loving their flaws, loving their little habits that only you notice. It's seeing behind whatever front they put up. It's seeing what's inside, and enbracing all of it. It's finding them the most beautiful person in the world even in the morning when their hairs a mess and they have no makeup on. It's spending time together and loving every minute of it. It's when you're not afraid to admit to your friends that you are completely whipped and you want to be with her forever even if you don't know everything about each other. It's about not knowing the little stuff, but knowing all the big things that make her unique and who she is. It's finding the person that makes your life a crazy mess."

Randy stared at his father for a moment. "I don't think I'm in love anymore."

Troy just chuckled before looking back to where Sharpay was. _She definitly makes my life a crazy mess. _He thought to himself. But for some reason, he loved it.

--

It was Monday. Troy was at work with Chad, and the kids were off to school. Sharpay sighed as she flipped through the TV channels. They seemed to have nothing to watch.

She caually moved from the couch, walking around the house aimlessly, running a hand through her hair. She thought about going to visit Ryan's grave again, but once she caught site of the rain pouring outside she decided against it.

She heard the doorbell ring suddenly. She couldn't really guess who it was because most of the time when it was one of their friends, they would just let themselves in without knocking.

She carefully opened the door and nearly fell over by the site of who was standing at her door way. "Larry?" She breathed, shock running through her voice.

"Hey Sharpay." He responded nervously, running a hand through his hair. She glared at him. "Listen, I know I'm the last person on this earth you probably want to see, but can we please talk. It's important."

Sh stared at him with an unreadbale expression. "I'd perfer you get the hell out."

He nodded. "I know you would. I don't blame you, but it's about Ben."

"Unless that bastard is dead I don't give a crap." She said, ready to slam the door in his face.

"Please Sharpay." He pleased, holdong hte door to stop her from closing it. "Just give me a minute. Please."

--

"You still his lap dog?" Sharpay asked bluntly as she and Larry continued their conversation inside. She didn't like Larry, not after everything he'd done, but she didn't want him to get sick either.

He fought to roll his eyes, though he deserved that cheap shot. "Typical Sharpay. You haven't changed."

"How would you know?" She asked, poisen in her voice. "You didn't know me to begin with."

"Unless I'm wrong I believe I was the one who was tring to protect you all those times with Ben. I'm the one who kept you alive."

She scoffed. "You called yourself my protector? You couldn't even stand up for yourself. And don't for a minute pretend if Ben had asked, you wouldn't have killed me." She enquried, her voice rising.

"I really did care about you Shar. I always did. I couldn't control what Ben did." He reminded, his voice also rising with his words. When he saw the look on her face he spoke more gentle. "I know you hate me for what happened, but you know as well as me that there was nothing I could do. I really am sorry for what happened to your mom though."

"And Ryan?" She asked, tears forming in her deep brown eyes.

Larry's head shot up in shock. "R-Ryan?" He stuttered. "He...he killed Ryan?"

Sharpay's face softened as she realized that he didn't know. "I though you would have, you know..."

"I stopped riding with him after your mom." He said honestly.

Larry was a good guy, Sharpay knew that. He was just scared to ever stand up to Ben. The two of them had grown up like brothers, only Ben started getting into stuff like drinking, partying, drugs, and even gangs. Ben had always had a certain evilness to him. He wasn't the good guy, that was for sure. He would take down anyone who got in his way without a second glance. At first Larry thought that he was following along with Ben because of their history, but soon learned it was fear after Ben had threatned to kill him after Ben walked in on him raping a girl. Larry felt terrible for all the things he had helped his best friend do, but nothing more than hurting Sharpay like he had.

When they were sixteen Larry met Sharpay at a party, and the two hit it off. But Ben had made it painfully obvious that he too had a liking for Sharpay, so Larry had no chose but to back off though secretly in love with her. Like all the others, Ben put Sharpay through a lot of shit the first year, and Larry was always the one she could trust. Ben had more than once threatned Sharpay, but whenever he got too close Larry would talk him out of it, saying that she wasn't worth it. He got to the point where he just wanted to protect Sharpay, though when Ben had went after Sharpay one night, Larry hadn't known about it. That was the night that Sharpay's mother was killed. Larry soon ended his friendship with Ben for good, and moved away so Ben couldn't follow. He hadn't spoken to Ben since until just a couple months ago.

"So..." Sharpay sighed heavily. "What about him now?"

"He has cancer." He repied, showing no emotion. Ben stopped being his best friend a long time ago. Even before he had killed Sharpay's mom.

"Good." she declared, nodding. "The bastard deserves it."

"He does." He agreed. "He did a lot of shit, but Sharpay...he wants to see you."

"What?"

Larry sighed, placing his hands in his lap nervously. "He called me a couple months ago to tell me that he was sick. I only came back to make sure he was actually dieing." He said bitterly. "He told me he wanted to see you. I tried to get him to tell me why, but he wouldn't. I guess he may actually feel bad about Ryan and your mom."

Sharpay scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Always the positive thinker." She paused, seeing the faint smile on his face. "But the only thing I ever want to see of that bastard again is his cold lifeless body being barried six feet under."

"I understand that Sharpay. Trust me, I do. But it might be good to just...see him before he does die. He doesn't have much time left."

Sharpay nodded slowly, thinking things over in her head. "I'll think about it."

--

_I was orignally just going to make this chapter about Troy and Sharpay being together, but I decided that was a little boring so I decided to add some drama in there. I hope it makes sence. If not, I'm sorry. _

_And have you guys noticed how regular my updates have been? That's because of all you guys reviewing and reading this story. It just makes me want to write more. And I just wanted to say thanks to evberyone who does review and read it. It means a lot. And also, it makes me really happy to see that people like my writing._

_P.S. Once again, sorry for any spelling errors. I STILL don't have my spell checker. Trust me, it's driving me nuts. Anyways, please review and I hope you liked the chap. Thanks!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Disclaimer- I have have and never will own HSM.

A/N- I just want to say I'm soo soo sorry! I got confused in the last couple of chapters with Ben and Dan. I'm going to stick with Ben though. I know it was confususing and again, I'm incredibly sorry for any confusion. Trust me, ever since I first caught that I was kicking myself. I seriously don't know how you guys put up with me. And in this chapter you learn more about Sharpay's past with Ben.

--

_Previously..._

_Larry sighed, placing his hands in his lap nervously. "He called me a couple months ago to tell me that he was sick. I only came back to make sure he was actually dieing." He said bitterly. "He told me he wanted to see you. I tried to get him to tell me why, but he wouldn't. I guess he may actually feel bad about Ryan and your mom."_

_Sharpay scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Always the positive thinker." She paused, seeing the faint smile on his face. "But the only thing I ever want to see of that bastard again is his cold lifeless body being barried six feet under."_

_"I understand that Sharpay. Trust me, I do. But it might be good to just...see him before he does die. He doesn't have much time left."_

_Sharpay nodded slowly, thinking things over in her head. "I'll think about it."_

--

"You what?" Troy asked disbelieving as he and Sharpay sat at the kitchen table.

Sharpay swolled hard and sighed. "I think it's the right thing to do."

Troy gave her a look as if asking if she was really that crazy. "No."

"What?"

"I'm not going to let you go see this guy. Not after what you just told me."

Sharpay looked truely offended by this. "You can't tell me what to do you know. If I want to go see him then I will go see him."

"So he can what Sharpay?" He inquired. His voice a little more harsh then he intended. "So he can just make your life hell again?"

"Oh, shut up Troy." She yelled, standing from the table suddenly. "You know nothing. You only know what I told you. There's a lot more to it than that."

Troy too, stood from his seat. "Oh, please enlighten me."

"I don't have to explain anything to you Bolton. This is my life, and I'm going to go see him if I please." She quickly made her way out of the room, still seething.

Troy looked after her with an unreadble expression. He sighed deeply and slumped back into his seat. _Damnit._

--

_Flashback..._

_"Oh, stop fooling around." Sharpay laughed as Ryan and her were playing around in the park one afternoon._

_Ryan grinned, jumping off the slide and falling to the ground. "Okay, not the smoothest landing."_

_Sharpay laughed again and helped her brother off the ground. "I've got to get to Kelsi's for some practise. Are you going?"_

_"Nah. I have plans." He excused himself. "But I'll see you at home."_

_"Okay, see ya soon big brother." Sharpay teased, plaing with the rim of his baseball cap._

_Ryan grinned and gave Sharpay a kiss on the forehead. "Bye Shar." He said quickly before rushing off in the other direction. Sharpay chuckled quitely to herself as she watched him go._

_She then turned around to see Ben standing behind her. "Woah." She exclaimed, placing a hand over her heart. "You uh..scared me."_

_Ben gave a slight smile. "Sorry. I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party tonight?"_

_"Um...I don't think so. I'm pretty busy tonight. Maybe some other time." She rushed, trying to make her way past Ben. Who in return grabbed her arm._

_"You see." He said, raising a finger. "That wasn't really a question."_

_Sharpay stared at him and knew the game was over. "Ben, just let me go please."_

_Ben smirked and tightened his grip. "Just get in the car."_

_Sharpay knew if she tried to fight him he'd just win. Her eyes glanced to the car. Larry was seated in the front, looking at the two with intrest, maybe even worry. "I kind of have to be somewhere Ben." She stated firmly, but inwardly wincing at the pain from the grip he held on her arm._

_"That somewhere better be with me."_

_Sharpay sighed. She knew there was no point in it. "Fine." She huffed before entering the car. _

_"I see someone. I'll be right back." Ben excused himself quickly before taking off, leaving Larry and Sharpay alone in the car. _

_"I'm sorry." Larry said suddenly. Breaking the silnce._

_"For what?"_

_"You know Sharpay." He replied, giving her a knowing look in the review mirror._

_"Why's he here anyways?" She paused and rolled her eyes. "To meet his drug dealer right?"_

_"Actually." Larry commented, turning to face her. "That's correct."_

_"Figures."_

_End of Flashback..._

_--_

"Shar?" Troy called quitely as he opened the bedroom door to see Sharpay laying in the bed, curled up in blankets, crying.

He instatly went to her side, gathering her in his arms. "Shh, it's okay."

She lifted her head up to look at him. "I'm sorry about earlier. This isn't easy on me. At all. And I'm...scared."

"If you're scared of this guy then why go see him?"

She shook her head. "I'm not scared _of _him. It's the memories. There's alot of bad memories and I know once I see his face then all of that will come rushing back. I don't know if I can handle that."

He brought her closer as she let out a few more tears. "Then don't go Shar. No one is forcing you to."

She shook her head, her eyes bored into the bedding. Anywhere but his eyes. "You don't get it. He made my life hell for so long. I...I have to go."

He sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm begging you not to Sharpay. It could be dangoreous."

"Maybe, but if Larry's there then I doubt he'll try anything."

"Didn't you tell me that Ben always had the power over him?"

Sharpay shrugged and kept her gaze downward. "Sometimes. But he's protected me a lot of times."

--

_Flasback..._

_Sharpay huffed as Ben threw her down on the couch in the basement of the party they were currently at. Against her will of course. Ben grinned wickidly as he began to place rough kisses on her neck. She tried to push him away, but he was much stronger than her. _

_"Ben." Sharpay called in protest. Nothing. "Ben." Nothing. "Ben!"_

_"Shut up." He ordered as he pushed her down all the way on the couch. _

_She once again tried to push him away. She did just long enough to see his face. His eyes were glazed over and cold. His shirt was undone she took that as a sign she wasn't the first girl he'd been with tonight. His belt was off and his pants undone also. She knew that he had definitly been with at least one other girl tonight._

_"Would you relax you little twit." He complained, pushing her back down on the bed, attacking her neck. "I swear your barely worth the trouble."_

_"Ben ,stop." Sharpay demanded. He continued. "I said...STOP!" She yelled, pushing him away with her greastest might._

_This definitly seemed to piss him off. He quickly raised a hand to her cheek, slapping her across the face. She brought a hand to her cheek. It stung like hell. "Now shut the hell up." He once again pushed her down, this time attacking her lips roughly. _

_"BEN!" Someone called from behind the two. They turned to see Larry's worried face. "Ben, just let her go."_

_Ben smirked then sneered at him. "Why? You want a turn? Because she's not doing much for me right now."_

_Larry fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Just let her be. Why bother with her?" He asked. He was lying. He learned to lie a lot when it came to Sharpay. He just wanted to protect her, though he knew he couldn't for very long. _

_Ben nodded and gradually lifted himself off Sharpay. "You're right. This little bitch won't give me any action. I'll just find someone who will." With that, he left them alone again. _

_Larry watched as he exited through the basment door and hurridly went to help Sharpay up. "You okay?"_

_"Yeah." She replied quietly as she sat up slowly. _

_Larry looked at her regretfully and took a seat next to her. "Listen, I'm sory I wasn't here sooner. I didn't see you guy up there so I figured you were down here."_

_She nodded. "It's okay. I just...I really just want to go home."_

_"Come on." Larry grabbed hold of her arm, carefully helping her up and took her home._

_End of Flashback..._

_--_

Sharpay took a deep breath as she dialed a number as she read it off a piece of paper. She waited impatiently as the phone rang. She suddenly stood staright when the other line picked up. "Yeah, Larry?- Yeah, I've deicded.- I want to see Ben."

--

_Okay, this chapters a little short and really don't focus much on Troy and Sharpay so much as it does Sharpay/Ben/Larry. And to clear one thing up. In the first chapter the mystery caller wasn't Ben. It was Larry. Sharpay was scared and Ryan was mad because Larry was still apart of everythign that happened with Ben. And slo, Larry is suppose to be the good guy in this. He's not mean he was just scared to stand up to Ben. The next chapter will be about Ben and Sharpay. The after that I'll try to have more moments with Sharpay and Troy, along with the rest of the gang. Eventually they do get back to where they were before. _

_And some of you have asked if Ryan was going to be alive when they go back to the past and save Ryan from getting killed. I haven't decided yet (Okay, I have. I'm just not going to say. Because it won't be revealed until the last chapter if he lives or dies (it might not be what you think, by the way). So anyways, I hope you liked the chapter._

_Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Disclaimer- Do I really have to do this again? I do not own anything.

A/N- It's pretty short, but I'm back at school now so I'm pretty busy. High school is no easy job let me tell you. And there's not much Troypay in this chapter, but it's coming up I promise.

--

"Sharpay, I'm serious." Larry persisted as they walked through the dimmly lit hospital hallways. They were so dark and lifeless that it gave her goose bumps. Not to mention that she was here to see the person she despised the most in the world. The person who single handidly ruined her life in high school. Her only true fear. "You don't have to do this."

Sharpay rolled her eyes at Larry's begging. "You're the one who told me that I should, remeber?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know, it's just...it's Ben." Larry replied quitely, stopping in his tracks as Sharpay did the same.

She nodded sadly and sighed. "Yeah...it's Ben."

"I don't want you getting hurt again Shar. I shouldn't have told you to do this. It was a mistake."

"No Larry." Sharpay persisted, cutting him off sharply. "I need to do this. You were right. I should be able to look at Ben and say that I'm not afraid of him. I want to do that."

"Yeah...I want to do that too."

Sharpay smiled sadly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I just wanted to say thank you...for, you know...looking out for me."

Larry stared at her, slightly shocked. Her shook his head and Sharpay swore his eyes were welling up with tears. "I'm so sorry Sharpay. I know that it was never me personally, but I always had a part in everything. I just...I couldn't say anything without even risking my life." He choked. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was in love with you the entire time and I still love you. You know, in the way that I'll always care about you. I never wanted you to get hurt and if I could have stopped him I would have."

"I know that Larry."

"I just...I don't want you to hate me."

Sharpay couldn't help but laugh slightly at this. "I never have nor will I ever hate you. I know that you've made mistakes, but you always tried to make it right. That's what counts."

"Not with Tracey." He muttered under his breath. Sharpay winced.

"That was different." She tried to reassure him. Though she wasn't sure if it was him or her that needed it.

Larry shook his head and sighed again. "Let's just try to forget the past and focus on now. Because even now is better than the past."

"I'm not too sure." She muttered, looking at the door they were surrently standing out side of. Ben's room.

"You sure you're ready?"

She nodded slowly. "I think I am."

He nodded and gave her a quick hug. "Just remeber that I'm right outside the door. Just call if you need me, okay."

"Okay, thanks." She smiled at him, before slowly, almost painfully, opening the door to Ben's room.

--

"Dad!" Randy called from the kitchen as he and Marissa ate lunch.

"Yeah?" Troy answered as he peeked his head through the laundry room door. He was so use to this parent act that he pretty much had it down cold. And he was so use to being called dad that when someone would call him Troy he'd have to do a double check to make sure it was him.

"Where's mom? She always knows how to make sandwhiches right."

Troy slightly winced at Sharpay's name. He was so worried about her that he could barely focus on anything else. He just wanted her to be okay. Even though they had started out hateing each other, they learned to love each other. All Troy wanted right now was to be laying in bed with Sharpay curled up in his arms. Only then would he feel alright about this. He only knew what Sharpay had told him about Ben, but from what she'd said Troy wanted to kill the guy. With every fiber of his being, he wanted to murder him for causing Sharpay so much pain. If he wasn't dieng already, then he might have.

"Um...she's just taking care of some things right now. She'll be back soon bud." He explained as he continued doing laundy. Anytng to help keep his mind off of Sharpay. It was driving him crazy to know he couldn't be there with her right now.

"When's mommy geting home?" Marissa asked. She hated being away from Sharpay. She hated being away from Troy for that matter, and even Randy. Anyone who knew her knew that she loved her family more than anything, which just made her all the more sweeter.

Troy smiled to her. She was so adorable. There was just this innocence that she had. "She'll be home soon sweetie. She's just taking care of something."

"Alright daddy." Marissa smiled, giving her dad a kiss on the cheek and skipping out of the room. Troy couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her go. _Just like Sharpay._

"Dad?" Randy called, and soon was standing infront of Troy.

"Yeah?"

"Is mom..cheating on you maybe?"

Troy turned sharply to face him, looking shocked by his question. "Where did you get that?"

He shrugged, looking down a bit. "I saw her leave with some guy, and yesterday she was on the phone with someone named Larry or something."

Troy shook his head. "That larry guy was just an old friend." He explained, knealing down in front of him. "You're mom and I love each other a lot. We would never do anything like that to hurt each other."

"Then how come you never say it anymore?"

"Say what?"

"You never say I love you to each other." He replied in a 'duh' voice.

Troy chuckled. Randy sure was something. "Well, we'll start then." Troy replied quickly, not knowing what else to say. Troy was sure he loved her. Infact, he'd loved her for a long time. Even when they didn't get along, he'd loved her. He just wans't sure if he was ready to tell her yet, or if she was ready to hear it.

--

Sharpay looked around causiously as she entered the room. Her eyes eventually landed on a worn out looking man in the hopsial bed. Ben had always been good looking, but now he was just...broken in a way. And to tell the truth, Sharpay felt the tad bit sorry for him.

His eyes fluttered open as if noticing eyes on him. He looked to his right to see Sharpay standing at the door, her arms clung tightly to her purse and her face unreadble. He had definitly seen her this nervous before, but only around him.

"S-Sharpay?" He choked, his voice dry and slightly cracking.

She nodded, not knowing what to say. She stood silently, staring at the floor.

"Sharpay..." Ben started quitely, his voice in a whisper. "I'm dieing." He said suddenly, causing Sharpay to look at him.

"I know."

"Are you happy that I am?"

She started at him, tears gathering in her eyes as they never broke eye contact. "Why?" She asked quitely. "Why Ryan? Why my mom? Why did you have to take them from me?" She asked, her voice rising as she continued. "My mom was the most importanat person in mine and my brother life. She meant everything to us, and you just took her from us. And Ryan...God, why Ryan?" She cried, tears falling freely now. "He was all I had left. He had a wife and a kid. Did you know that? Did you know that he was happy that he was proud? Something you could never say for yourself. You're pathetic. You're a pathetic human being. If you can even be considered one."

He nodded, his eyes showing no emotion to her outburst. "So you're glad I'm dieing."

"You son of a bitch." She spat. "You've abused me. You've raped me, along with tons of other girls. YOU KILLED A GIRL AND DUMPED HER IN A LAKE!" Sharpay screamed. She had been waiting a long time to get everything off her chest.

This seemed to bring a glint into his cold dead eyes. "Tracey wouldn't have died if she had just listened."

"Just tell me why." She persisted. "Why did you do it? Why did you kill Tracey? Was it beacuse she was the only girl you ever cared about in the slightest and she shot you down? Why did you kill my mom? Did you even know I was hiding in the closet that night. I saw you kill her. Why Ryan? Because he was the only one who knew the truth?"

"Ryan should have kept his bloody mouth shut!" He yelled, his anger evident.

"Well, you shut it for him didn't you?"

"No." He yelled quickly, causing Sharpay to scoff. "I didn't kill Ryan Sharpay."

She stared at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't kill Ryan...Larry did."

--

_Ooh, cliff hanger (I have a friend that reads this story and she hated it when I do that). And I know right now you're all like 'We can't trust what Ben says. I don't think it was Larry'. Because Larry's the good guy. But things are not always as they appear. Just to let you know...Ben's not exactly a liar. He' an ass, but not a liar._

_And to tackle my next subject...have you seen the new behind the scenes video called 'The scrapbook'. It was cute and so hilarious! If you havne't seen it yet you have to. There's an 'Ashnessa' moment. A 'Lashley' moment and plenty of humor. Zac doing a funny dance, Corbin complaing about wering the graduation hat over his hair (Kenny was like 'You're being impossible!). Zac too was flipping out about the hat (So funny) and Lucas...oh wow. No words can describe how hilarious he is. And my favorite part..._

_Zac: (Carrying a camera and filming Ashley as she does her makeup while in a 'mermaid' type outfit.) 'Who is this lovely young mermaid?'_

_Ashley: 'You always know what to say Zac.'_

_Zac: 'Aww...I was actually talking to Tara (The person next to her)_

_Ashley: 'You're not funny.'_

_I just love how they tease each other. It's so adorable. And then there's another video where a few people in the cast (Ashley inclusded, along with Chucky and a few dancers.) Were pranking Zac. Since Zac was always playing pranks on them , they decided to get him back. They got water guns (Ashley at one point held up hers and was like 'What do I do with my gun?' It was hilarious) , and filled his entire trailer with toliet paper. Then when Zac got there (He was with Vanessa, yuck- Before they got there the camera was on Ashley and all of a sudden she's just like 'Hi Nessa', like really bubbly. It was funny). Then they jumped out and started squirting Zac with the water guns. Vanessa ran over to Zac and opened the door only to have Chucky throw a bucket of water on them. (Haha, Vanessa got wet too). Then the guys chased Zac through the set and finally caught up to him. It was soo funny. Go check it out too. It was really nice to see how well they all got along (When not shooting their guns at him like Ashley did (hehe). _

_Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. And sorry for spelling errors (Again)._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Disclaimer- This...again? The mouse with the big ears own Disney. Others I have no clue owns HSM. And who the heck knows who owns the characters.

A/N- Just wondering...have I ever mentioned how I got this story plot? Well, sonce you ask (Though I'm sure you didn't). I got it from an episode of 'Family Guy'. It was an episode where they time traveled and it was kind of based on 'Back to the future'. It was pretty cool so I just used it. So yes...I got this story idea from an episode of 'Family Guy'. Who would have thought it? Considering that one of my friends had once said this story had an awseome plot. I got it from the weirdest places. But I'm like that I guess. Okay, now on with the story. BTW- I almost got ran over today- I'll explain later.

--

_Previously..._

_"No." He yelled quickly, causing Sharpay to scoff. "I didn't kill Ryan, Sharpay."_

_She stared at him curiously. "What do you mean?"_

_"I didn't kill Ryan...Larry did."_

--

"W-What?" Sharpay stuttered. Ben smirked for a second, but then sighed realizing what he was doing.

"I know I did a lot of crap. Yes, I was the one who killed your mom and yes I made your life hell. I made a lot of people's life hell. But I swear that I didn't kill Ryan." He paused for a moment before mumbling. "Although I thought about it."

Sharpay must have heard because she sent him a very cold glare. Probably the coldest one he'd ever seen. "Don't even. That's my brother you're talking about. And I still don't believe you. Larry wouldn't do that to me."

"He never did it to you." He pointed out. "He did it for me."

Sharpay shook her head in disgust and turned away. "You're a piece of shit."

"True, but that's not exactly the point at the moment. I never asked Larry to kill him."

"Then why would he? He had no reason to go after Ryan."

Ben smirked again, it all replaying in his mind. "If I remeber correctly, Ryan was never too fond of Larry. Infact, I'd say he hated him. But that really isn't the point either." Ben let out a fake laugh and continued. "Larry thought it was me that night. He took one of my guns and intended to kill me. It was just luck that Ryan was there instead of me."

Sharpay let this process, not letting herself even consider crying infront of him. She just wouldn't do that. "If it was an accident then why didn't he just tell me?"

Ben shook his head and gave her a look. "He was in love with you Sharpay. The guy would do anything for you, including standing up to me. He couldn't tell you that he'd killed your brother."

"Yeah, but-wait." She stopped suddenly, things beginning to register in her mind. "Why was he trying to kill you? I thought that he went his own way after you kill my mom."

"He was dating this girl. I kind of..." He paused and studied Sharpay's face. She closed her eyes and grimaced. She knew what he had done. He looked away, almost feeling guilty and continued. "Anyways, he was pissed. Really really pissed. He grabbed one of my guns out of my house and told me to meet him somewhere. I, being the smart man that I am, knew not to go. I instead told Ryan to go meet me there. He told me to go to hell but I told him that it may cause consiquences for you. He agreed to that and the rest is pretty explainable."

"So not only did you rape and possibly kill his girlfriend." Sharpay started slowly, letting things process. "But you set my brother and Larry up. What kind of person are you? Oh, wait. I don't need an answer you worthless piece of crap." She yelled, standing from her seat. "You deserve to die. I hope you burn in hell for what you've done." She spat, before slamming the door shut with all her force and storming out of the hospital, ignoring Larry's questions.

--

"Sharpay, wait!" Larry called after her as she walked swiftly to her car. He finally caught up to her, turning her around so she would face him. He was suprised by the look on her face. "What happened? Are you okay?"

She shook her head and held back the tears. "No, I'm not fine."

"What happened?"

"Ben killing Ryan I could handle." She admitted. "I expected that. But you..." She said, catching him off guard. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked down in shame. "It was an accident. I never meant to hurt Ryan, I swear. I thought it was Ben that I shot. I'm so sorry Sharpay. I really am." He explained, really meaning his words.

"Why didn't you just tell me from the start?"

He sighed and continued to look to the ground. "I couldn't face you. I felt so guilty." He answered honestly, finally looking at her. "I'm so so sorry for what I did Sharpay. You have to believe me when I say I never meant to hurt Ryan or you in any way. I know how much Ryan meant to you. I would never have purpoefully done something like that. Especially if I knew you'd get hurt."

Sharpay nodded. She believed him because she knew he was telling the truth. She had always been able to read his eyes really well, and she knew that he really was a good guy who would actually hurt her on pupose. Unlike Ben.

"I guess I understand it." She said after a minute. "I can see why you wouldn't want to tell me, and I know you never meant to hurt me or Ryan. I forgive you."

Larry gave a small smile before envolping the blonde in a hug. "Thank you so much Shar. You have no idea how much that means to me."

She nodded and gave him one last smile. "Take care of yourself Larry."

"You too Shar."

And with that, she drove away. Neither sure if they'd ever see each other again. Though Sharpay had a feeling their paths would cross again.

--

Sharpay slammed the front door closed and stood there. Her eyes were welling up with tears and her vision becoming blurred. She felt like thousands of pieces of broken glass were falling around her feet. She was too scared to even move at the moment.

Troy must have heard her slam the door because he came rushing into the kitchen, looking at her curiously. "Shar.." He spoke softly. "Are you okay?"

Sharpay turned and stared at him. It was a minute before tears started to pour down her face. Troy gathered her in his arms quickly, running his hands through her hair softly as she cried on his chest.

"Shh, it'll be okay. I'm here." Troy told her gently.

"I'm-the-worst-sister-ever." She choked between sobs.

Troy pulled away slightly so he could see her face. His features softened at the tears she was currenly pouring out like a fountain. " What ever made you think that?" He asked, running his finger over her cheek.

"It was because of me that Ryan died. If it hadn't been for me getting mixed up with Ben none of this would have happened. It's like I killed my own brother." Sharpay cried as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"Sharpay, don't ever think that. You loved Ryan with all of your heart and he loved you just as much. You did nothing wrong. Ever. This was all that ass Ben's fault. Not yours." He explained, playing with her hair.

"But he was trying to protect me. I should have been there to protect him."

Troy hugged her again, holding her closely. "You didn't do anything Sharpay. You can't change the past. And I know that you would have helped him in a second if you could have."

She nodded against his chest and sniffeled. "Thanks Troy." She spoke softly.

"For what?"

"For just being there."

Troy smiled and held her even tighter. "I'll always be there for you Shar. I...I love you."

Sharpay lifted her head to look at him, her face displaying suprise, but happieness. "Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Really."

Sharpay smiled and placed a kiss on his lips, which he quickly responded to. She pulled away after a moment and smiled even wider. "I love you too."

--

_Okay, to start with, sorry this is so short. But a lot of you wanted Troy and Sharpay to say 'I love you' and they did. Finally! And there's no cliff hanger for this one, and I'm sure most of you are glad for that. And on a sadder note...this is that last official chapter. I will have an epologue and then it's over. I might do a seuel if you guys want though. But you have to tell me. If you do want a sequel, then I won't do the epolouge, I'll just start the sequel._

_Haha, today was funny! I was walking out to the bus with my friend and we were going across the street and she was like 'Watch out, there's a car.' and I didn't see it, so I just came back to where I was with her. Then she went to walk out and a car was coming. It came so close to hitting her it wasn't funny (Though I found it hilarious at the time). We were cracking up about that. _

_Then the other day my dad got into a fight with a mexican lady and she said something really bad about him in spanish. He can't speak spanish, but he know most of the cuss words (Don't ask me how). And then he was talking about it later and he used the words diahole (I'm not sure that's right. I doubt it is.) Which means Asshole in spanish, according to my dad. And I spent a couple days trying to remeber the word for it, so when we were walking to the bus I remebered and I was like really happy that I did for some reason. I started yelling it over and over again like really loud and right in front of the principal. And then I turned to my friend (Who was looking at me like a I was insane) and I was like 'I think I just called our principal an asshole.' It was hilarious!_

_Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. And be sure to tell me if you think I should do a sequel for the story. If you don't like the idea then there will be one more chapter and if you do want a sequel then this is the last chapter. So tell me what you think please._

_And sorry for any spelling errors. You know how I am..._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

A/N- This is definitly not my best chapter and I'm sorry for that. I write according to the stories I'm reading and so this is a little off. Oh, and guess what? RYAN'S BACK! Yay! And he has some funny moment too. I love making Ryan the funny one. It's so easy to do.

--

Sharpay huffed as she continued to toss in her bed. Usually she slept just fine in their bed, but right now she was so uncomfortable she could hardly bare it. She turned one more time and accidently smacked Troy on the stomache. She opened her eyes to apologize to him, but he was still sleeping soundly. She turned on her side and just looked at him for a minute. He was really cute when he was sleeping.

After a minute she turned again and laid on her back in the bed. And for the first time she noticed it wasn't her bedroom.

The walls were an ugly green color. There was a TV and DVD player in front of the bed and a mini fridge to the side. She shot up in the bed and looked around more. This was definitly not her room.

"Troy." She called, slighly shaking him.

"Mmm?" Troy moaned before turning on his other side again. She rolled her eyes.

"Troy, wake up."

"What?"

"Troy...just get up." She persisted. His eyes opened and he stared at the bedroom, obviously seeing what she had seen not too long ago. "Shar." He started causiously. "Where are we?"

"Gee, I don't know. Alaska?" She replied sarcastically, earning an eye roll from Troy.

"There has to be-" He stopped suddenly and looked around more. His faced paled as he turned to Sharpay. "This the hotel room I was in the night we trasported."

Sharpay looked at him as if he were crazy, but through all this crazy experience she knew better than to question fate. "How did that happen though?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remeber wa last night when we had..." He stopped and looked at Sharpay, a smile playing on his lips as he remebered last nights events. "When we had sex."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and smacked him with her pillow. "You have such a guy mind." _**(Don't you just love how they can be in a situation like this and still try to get under each other skin?)**_

"What?" He asked, holding his arms out in defence. "We did. Which may I say..."

Sharpay interrupted by putting a finger on his lip. "Don't even go there Bolton."

"I was just going to say thank you, and...bravo."

Sharpay once again smacked him with the pillow and rolled her eyes. "Would you shut up about getting laid last night and help me figure this out."

He nodded and sat up in the bed next to Sharpay, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. She smiled faintly and put her head on his bare chest. "It's going be okay. We probably just came back to the past."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Maybe that was the whole point of all this." He said. She looked at him curiously and he continued. "We finally came together, and maybe that was what fate was trying to do. To get us to see that we're suppose to be together."

She smiled and leaned up, giving him a kiss. "Maybe you're right."

He nodded and pulled Sharpay closer. "And now we can go back and start out lives over. This time with you and me together and not trying to kill each other constantly."

"I never tried to kill you." Sharpay reassured. "I thought about it, but never tried."

He let out a small laugh and kissed her temple. "We should really try to figure this out more. And if we are back to the past like I think we are, then we should get home. I felt like I haven't seen my parents in ten years."

Sharpay smiled and began to get up, but then her expression changed whehn she thought of something. "Ryan!"

"Huh?"

Sharpay beamed as she turned to look at Troy again. "If we are back then Ryan's still alive! I have to call him and see." She quickly took out her cell phone and pressed speed dial one before Troy could respond. Sharpay sat there, and Troy again put his arms around her. He felt nervious for her actually. If Ryan wasn't there he knew she'd feel terrible and the was the last thing he wanted.

"Ryan!" Sharpay's voice rose and they other line was answered.

"Well, it's not the easter bunny. But hey, who knows what I do for a part time job. I can hop with the best of them." Came Ryan's goofy responce from the other line. Sharpay grinned wider as Troy too smiled brightly.

"Ryan, thank God you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, slightly confused.

Sharpay sighed, not yet being able to stop smiling. "I've missed you so much Ryan. I can't believe I'm actually talking to you right now."

"Sharpay." He started slowly, as if talking to a little kid. "Have you been drinking?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "No, I just can't belive you're okay. Listen, I'll be home as soon as humanly possible."

"Okay...but how did things go with Troy?"

Sharpay smirked and looked over to Troy who was currently laying his head in the crock of Sharpay's neck. "It went great."

"Really? Great? Wait, you didn't push him in that fountain thing did you? Oh my God, did you push him out of the car while it was moving. Sharpay, did you commit murder?"

"Ryan-"

"Don't worry Shar. We'll find a good lawyer. They won't be able to prove anything. Just stay calm and...don't kill anyone else until you get home."

"Ryan!" Sharpay yelled, finally grabbing her brother's attention.

"What?"

"I didn't murder Troy, okay." Sharpay paused when she saw the 'What the hell look' on Troy's face. "We'll be home soon. Love you."

"Love you too, see ya soon."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and instantly hugged Troy. "Oh man, I can't believe we're back!"

"I know." He smiled, hugging Sharpay tighter. "How do youy think it happened?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I want to get home and see everybody."

"Yeah, me too."

"I'm just going to go take a quick shower and get ready." She explained, getting up and rapping the sheet around her bare body.

Troy just watched her, admiring her beauty, before getting up quickly and grabbing her hand. "I forgot something."

She smiled as she leaned into him more. "And that would be?"

He didn't reply, he simply kissed her, wrapping his arms around her wait as her arms went around his neck. "I love you." He breathed once they had pulled away.

She smiled and gave him another kiss. "I love you too. Now I'm going to go take a shower."

"You want me to join you?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and moved out of his grasp. "Typical male." She murmered as she finally went to take her shower...alone.

--

"Ryan!" Sharpay called as she raced into her house, almost forgetting about Troy who was trying to keep up with her.

Ryan soon appeared in the living room, looking worried by his sisters yelling. "Hey Shar."

"Ryan!" Sharpay squealed as she jumped into his arms, hugging him tighter than ever before.

"Um...Shar. I don't know if you actually knew this but breathing is neccisary to you know...live."

Sharpay pulled away and blushed at her sudden outburst. "Sorry, I just missed you."

Ryan chuckled and wrapped an arm around Sharpay, giving her a half hug. "Well, I missed you too. So how did things go between you two?" He asked, his eyes darting from Troy to Sharpay.

They both smiled as Troy slipped an arm over Sharpay's shoulder. "It went perfectly." Troy answered for her.

"Well...maybe not perfect."

Troy shrugged and kissed her cheek. "Close enough."

Ryan stared at the two in shock. "Did I miss something? Oh, I definitly missed something. Did someone get drugged? Troy, did you drug my sister? If you did I'm going to push you out of a car. Or something really fast. Believe me buddy, you'll need stiches. Will someone please inform me!" Ryan continued on as Troy and Sharpay simply ignored him, obviously in their own little world.

--

"Ry..." Sharpay called later that day after Troy had left to go see his parents.

"Hey Shar." Ryan greeted brightly as he saw his sister walk into the room fully, returning the smile just as brightly.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course." He asured, motioning for her to sit next to him on his bed. "What did you need to talk about?

She sat down and laid her head on Ryan's shoulder, taking in his almost forgotten scent. "I just wanted you to know that no matter what, I'll always love you./ Yo're my brother and the most important persin in my life and I love for everything you've done for me."

"Wow Shar." He murmered, obviously blown away by her speech. "I feel the same way Shar. But what's caused this all of a sudden?"

"I've just been thinking about Ben and everything in the past and...I'm glad that you're there to always protect me, but..."

"But what?"

She lifted her head and stared into his eyes, showing all seriousness. "If You ever get a call from Ben one night telling you you have to meet him somewhere or else somethign might happen to me...just don't go."

He looked at her, obviously confused. "What are you talking about Shar?"

She simply smiled and kissed his cheek. "Just don't go. I need you here, remember that."

"Shar..."

"Night Ry." She interrupted, cosing the door behind her. She couldn't tell him the whole truth. It would be too hard and too unbelievable. It was better this way. She just hoped and prayed he would listen when the time came.

--

"Chad!" Troy called as he neared his friend who was shooting hoops in his driveway.

Chad turned around to see Troy and put on a face of shock. "Dude, you're alive? I thought for sure the ice princess would have you frozen and shipped to the north pole by now."

Troy stopped dead in his tracks, but shrugged off the feelign to punch him at his remark. "Okay, first off." He remarked, grabbing the ball from Chad's hands. "Call her the ice princess again I'll hit you. Second, that trip was the best thing to ever happen to me."

Chad looked on in shock as he quickly stole his ball back. "What is this crazy tlk you speak of? And did you just threatned to hit me?"

Troy shrugged and waved it away. "Don't take it personally. Anyways, me and Sharpay are together now." He grinned. Chad's jaw dropped.

"What? How can that happen in just one day? I thought you're guys hate for each other ran deeper than the Grand Canyon?"

Troy shook his head and took the ball back from Chad, making a perfect shot. "A lot can happen in a day. And I love her."

"You...and the ice princess. No way."

"Hey!" He called defensively, throwing the ball back at Chad. "What did I say about calling her that?"

"Okay, sorry. But how did all this happen?"

Troy grinned just thinking about her. That's how much of an effect she had on his. Just the thought of her could make him happy. That's how he knew that they were stronger than anything that could be thrown their way. They were going to make it through. He just knew it.

"Troy...dude, don't space out like that. You're spacing off face creeps me out." Chad remarked, waving ahand in front of Troy face, causing him to snap back to reality.

"Huh, what?"

"I asked how you and the ic-_Sharpay _got together?"

Troy laughed to himself and shook his head. "It's a long story, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Whatever. I just hope Sharpay doesn't go all spastic on me."

Troy smirked, making another perfect shot. "Who knows Chad? You may actually learn to like her."

--

"Okay, so what do you think?" Troy asked as he and Sharpay were in her room the next day, thinking over things.

Sharpay thought about it for a minute. "I say we should get married after high school, but before college."

"Sounds about right. And then by the time we're twently we'll be ready to have kids."

She grinned as she snuggled up to Troy. "Randy for a boy and Marissa for a girl, right?"

Troy grinned also and kissed her head. "Of course."

"But you do know that there's still things I need to take care of right?"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and cuddled even closer. She loved how safe she felt in his arms. "Technically, here I'm still with Zeke."

Troy shrugged. "So? You break up with him and we live happily ever after."

Sharpay giggled and looked at him oddly. "You believe we'll still happily ever after all this?"

"Shar, we made it through hating each other, death, being trasported in time, having kids we didn't even know of, bad pasts, and even evil people." He said, obviously reffering to Ben. "We can make it through anything this world has to throw at us."

"Hopefully the world doesn't have too much to throw at us."

"It doesn't matter." He said, lifting her chin. "It's you and me. We have the rest of out lives ahead of us, and whatever does happen will only bring us closer. That's how we are."

She smiled again and kissed him gently. "I love you. You know that right?"

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her tighter, bringing her as close as she could get. "I know. I love you too, and I always will."

--

_You know when I first came up for the title for this I was like 'What can I call it?' Then I thought, 'hey, they're going into the future.' They'll probably be all 'I wonder what I missed?' And that's how I got it. Plus, at the time I hadn't even thought of the whole Wishing fountain thing._

_Almost everybosy who reviewed wanted a sequel, but I just don't have time for that right now, sorry. So there will be one more chapter and this is officially over. So this is the last actually chapter, then I'll have an epolouge, then call it finished. I hope none of you are bad that i decided not to do the sequel, but who knows. Maybe whn I get more time I'll try to make a sequel to this._

_Anyways, I hope you review. And I hope you liked the chapter. Remeber, only one left. that is unless I decide to keep going until I get to two hundred reviews, but I don't think I'm going to. _

_And I'm relaly sorry for spelling errors. i didn't have time to correct them. I'm probably goin gto repost this entire story later on with fixing things up because I've messed up on a lot of things with this story. _

_Anyways, please review!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

A/N- Ah, the final chapter. I'm kind of sad it's ending, but I think this is what's best. And there's a suprise at the end, a good one too. And by the way...Chad and Taylor are weird. Just giving you a heads up before you start reading. By the way, when Chad answers the phone saying 'Yes jackass', that's my favorite part. I love Chad! And also, I just have to say that it was really hard to decide how to end this completely, so it's not the best.

--

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Ugh, did I mention how much I hate the telephone?" Chad wondered out loud. It was three in the morning and the phone was about to drive Chad nuts. It had been ringing off the hook for the last few minutes. "I mean, how is a man suppose to get some rest when some jackass is calling me in the middle of the night? What's wrong with people now a days, huh? I ask you this."

Taylor rolled her eyes at her husband, sighing in aggrivation. "Just answer the damn phone Chad."

"Yeah, okay." He stated calmly, picking up the phone to answer. "Yes jackass?- What?- Oh my God, that's awseome!- Yeah, we'll be right there." He hung up the phone and instantly hugged his wife.

"Chad...what? Did you win that year supply of sassages you wanted?"

"Better. Come on, we have to get to the hospital." He insisted, grabbign their coats and pulling her towards the door.

"Wait." She said. "Isn't the hospital where bad stuff usually happens?"

--

"When's mommy coming out?" Asked a curious and groggy Marissa Bolton as she sat in a chair in the hospital where her and Randy were waiting.

"When she has the baby." Randy stated matter of factly. "Which may not be for a while. So just be patient."

"Hey, I am."

Randy rolled his eyes and covered his younger sister with a blanket. "Sure you are Marissa. Now get some sleep."

"Okay." She yawned, closing her eyes. "Hey Randy?" She asked, her eyes still shut.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think the new baby will be like?"

He thought a moment and smiled. "I think it'll be an adventure."

"Sounds fun." She muttered before drifting off into a deep slumber.

--

"Troy." Sharpay whispered quitely, looking around the room for her husband.

Troy lifted his head up to see his wife now awake. "Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" Her asked, playing with her hair.

"I'm okay. How's the baby?"

Troy smiled brightly at her. "She's a beautiful baby girl and looks just like her mom." He paused, leaning down and kissing her forhead. "She's perfect." _**(I'm sorry, but...awww!)**_

Sharpay smiled softly and leaned her head against Troy's shoulder. Troy reacted by climbing into the bed and placing Sharpay's head on his chest, wrapping his arms around her. They stayed there for a while, just enjoying their perfect moment.

"Troy..." Sharpay started quitely.

"Yeah?"

"Can you imagine what we would have missed if we hadn't of gone to that fountain?"

Troy smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. "I would have missed everything."

--

"Guys, over here!" Called an excited Kelsi as Chad and Taylor entered the hospital doors. Taylor automatically gave Kelsi a hug as Chad gave Jason a man hug.

"So, how's Shar?" Chad asked with concern.

"She's doing great." Jason answered, smiling. "They had a girl. Troy and Sharpay in her room right now, and I'm not sure I want to know what they're doing." He said, earning a snack on the chest from Kelsi. "What?"

"Jason, she just had a baby. What could they possibly be doing?"

"I don't know...there's things." He wiggled his eyesbrows towards Kelsi, earning a laugh from Chad.

"Men." Taylor and Kelsi mumbled together, rolling their eyes.

"Anyways." Taylor started. "Where's Randy and Marissa?"

"Oh, they're asleep in the childerns playroom." Kelsi answered.

Taylor smiled. "I bet they're excited to have their new little sister."

"I bet they are. We saw the baby earlier. She's so adorable. She's just the cutest thing. You have to see her."

"Yeah, let's go." Chad agreed, as the adults made their way towards the maternity ward.

--

"Knock, knock." Chad smiled as he and Taylor stood int he doorway of Sharpay's room about an hour later. Troy and Sharpay were cuddled on the bed with Marissa and Randy laying on the foot of the bed, all watching TV. The baby was in a cradle next to Sharpay, so if she began to cry Sharpay could get to her right away.

Sharpay smiled and waved for them to come in. "Hey guys."

"Hey hun." Taylor greeted, giving Sharpay a small hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, pretty good actually."

"That's good." Taylor commented, turning to get a better look at the baby who was sleeping peacefully. "She's beautiful Shar."

Sharpay looked over to the baby and back at Troy, who had a proud smile on his face. "I know."

"Thought of any names yet?"

"Well, actually yes." Troy said. "We're naming her after Shar's mom."

"Lilian?" Chad questioned from his seat.

Sharpay grinned. "Yup. I think it fits her."

"Yeah." Chad agreed, looking down at the baby. "I think it does."

--

"Hey Shar." Greeted a voice from the door as everyone had cleared out for a while. Troy had taken the Randy and Marissa to Chad and Taylor's and Kelsi and Jason went home a frew hours ago.

Sharpay looked up and looked a bit suprised, but smiled softly. "Hey Larry."

He smiled and took a seat next to her, looking at Lilian closely. "You've done it again Shar. You've had another beautiful kid." He complimented, making Sharpay smile brighter. "I bet you and Troy are really proud."

"We are."

"I'm happy for you Shar. For you and Troy."

"Thanks. That means alot."

He nodded, then looked up, a serious look in his eye. "Ben died yesterday. The funeral's Thursday."

Sharpay nodded, and despite herself she smiled. "You're finally free, huh?"

He grinned. "I'm finally free."

--

"Did you know that having three college funds will cost us...a lot. You know, maybe we should only send the boy. Then he can get rich then we can send the girls to college. They might be about fifty before they can, but that's okay right?" Troy babbled as he fiddled with his watch a couple days later. Sharpay and the baby had been released a yesterday.

"Honey, relax." Sharpay soothed, coming up behind him and setting down the watch. "Everything's going to be fine. And we still don't have to worry about college for another ten years or so."

Troy nodded, turning back to Sharpay and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sorry, you know how I am when we have a kid. I worry."

"I know, and that's part of what makes you such a good father." She smiled, leanign up and capturing his lips with hers.

He grinned. "You always know what to say." He smirked, giving her another kiss.

"Aww." Came a male voice from the doorway, causing the two to break a part and turn to him. "Get a room."

"Your in it." Troy commented playfully.

"Well then get another room. I don't need to see this." The guy commented.

Sharpay giggled. "Oh, shut up Ryan."

"Hey." Ryan called defensivly. "It's Uncle Ryan to you missy."

Sharpay simply laughed and hugged her brother. "Whatever you say Uncle Ryan."

--

_Was that a bad ending? I don't know, but you tell me. And I bet you all knew I just had to bring Ryan back. I couldn't kill him off, it'd break my heart. Oh, and just so you know, I'm curently listening to 'Can I have this dance' from HSM3. You should checck it out, it's really good. Even if it is a (Shudders) Troyella song. And also, check out the song 'T-shirt'. It's awseome._

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed my very last chapter. Like I've said, I'll probably repost this later on. I really hope you all like this story. And I have to say, the responce I got for this was amazing. I have to thanks everyone who read and reviewed it. It means SO much to me that you liked it. You guys are amazing._

_And so here it ends (Plays really sad song) So so sad. Well, I guess this does it for 'What I Missed'. Thanks again to everyone. And also, sorry for any spelling erros. I looked, but I'm sure I missed some._

_so long, far well to you my friends...I can't remeber the rest of that song. Wasn't it from Barney? That's beside the point...goodbye._

_Oh, and incase I forgot...please review. It's the last chapter, consider it a going away present. Though I will be back with more stories. You can't get rid of me, I'm like the pleauge. Not really, cause the that's pretty weird, but yeah, anyways, review!_


End file.
